


48 Hours

by Kiri_Pteryx



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinosaurs, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Pteryx/pseuds/Kiri_Pteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The puddle rippled.  His heart nearly jumped out of his chest.<br/>It was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh.. trying to write another fanfiction…?  
> This time Dangan Ronpa X Jurassic Park mkay  
> Because I felt inspired to write this?  
> Hopefully I’m able to portray the characters properly, I get nervous writing characters I’m not super familiar with (characters I’m very familiar with being Higurashi characters lol)  
> PLUS there’s a lot of characters, and I don’t want to accidentally completely leave a character out (though it may happen with some)  
> Anyways;; this takes place in an AU sort of world where there’s no Tragedy, and no ‘Killing Game’ has taken place… yet. Also, Naegiri is the overall main couple of the fanfic (and they will be the main characters), but all 16 students are present (+ my DR OC, who is the guide here!), and hints and such at other ships will also be there (but not on as large of a scale!!)
> 
> So… without further ado…  
> 48 Hours

  


Waves crashed against the boat as it made its way through the water, heading quickly towards its destination. It was headed to a far off island from the coastline of Costa Rica.

Isla Nublar.

An island that had been abandoned for almost 20 years, until a new sort of amusement park suddenly opened its gates. A new park opening up on a faraway island seemed strange to people, however after people found out what was on the island, they began flocking there in the thousands. The park had only been opened for a few months, but it quickly climbed the charts of the most popular amusement parks, almost surpassing Disneyland in just the short time it had been open. The island-park had fun attractions, but not as many as Disneyland; the real stars of the show were the animals.

Animals that Makoto Naegi couldn’t believe were actually alive and existing at that very moment. He didn’t want to doubt all the people who raved about the park, saying it was all real; but he wouldn’t be able to believe what they said until he saw it with his own two eyes. There were rumors of an incident on the island 20 years ago, where these animals seemingly overran the previous park, but there was never sufficient proof that such an event took place. Naegi wanted to believe the animals were real, but part of him was saying that such a thing could not happen in this lifetime, and that they were probably just high-tech robots, or guys in scarily-realistic costumes. He was anxious to find out the truth, however. Naegi looked over at the other 15 students. They were all chatting or observing their surroundings as the boat went on. Though it must be getting boring, the boat ride was almost hitting the two hour mark, and there was nothing really interesting to stare at the whole time. Unless of course, you couldn’t keep your eyes off the endless sea. The students were here on a field trip, funded by Hope's Peak Academy. It was more of a little vacation for them; they were heading to the island for a couple days of relaxation and fun. It was nice to get away from school for a little while though, Naegi thought.

Just when everyone thought the boat ride wouldn’t end, they saw the silhouette of the island in the distance, getting closer as the boat sped along. Upon seeing the island’s shape, Naegi smiled, relieved they would be arriving shortly. The rest of the ride felt like a blur to him, luckily it didn’t last long though, and soon enough they were docked at the island. Flags reading ‘ISLA NUBLAR’ with the logo for the park - a skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex - were lined along the wooden dock.

The sixteen students of Hope’s Peak all stumbled off the boat in a single line, relieved they could move again but also stiff from standing around for so long. Naegi stretched, re-adapting to being on dry land, and not a bumpy boat.

“Sheesh, I’m all cramped up! Way too crowded on that boat, right Sakura-chan?” one of Naegi’s classmates, Aoi Asahina, spoke to her friend in the background, whilst stretching. “It was really long too! I love the water but I wouldn’t wanna be on that boat again for a ga-jillion hours. I’d rather swim here!”

_Swim… here? All that way?_ Naegi thought to himself, giving a small confused smile as to why she’d want to swim the whole way. She was the Ultimate Swimmer, but he thought even that was a little too extreme.

After the group stretched out for a few moments, a woman approached the group of teens. She had long, messy black hair, and her outfit consisted of a T-shirt featuring the park’s logo on it, and torn-up jeans. Over it all she wore a white lab coat. It was as if she had just thrown on a lab coat quickly to just look a little more professional. “Ah! You all must be the Hope’s Peak group!” she smiled. She was giving off overly-positive and excited vibes. Some teens in the group shared the same attitude she had, but many were still annoyed and cramped from the long boat ride.

“Can we just hurry up with this? I want to go to my room and read.” One of the clearly annoyed students, Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Heir, asked - though more like demanded.

The woman blinked at the rude comment, but shook her head and smiled again. “Welcome to Jurassic World! I’m Rikka Tomoe! Just call me Rikka though! I’ll be your guide here for the next couple of days during your stay.” The more she spoke, the more everyone seemed to lighten up. “I’d like to take role first and then I’ll explain what we’ll be doing today.” Rikka held up a clipboard with a paper on it, containing a list of names. “Aoi Asahina…”

As Rikka called out names and Naegi waited for his name to be called, he took the short moment to look around him at the island. A beautiful jungle atmosphere, exotic birds chirping, people laughing and enjoying themselves - it really seemed like a great place.

After role had been taken and everyone was accounted for, Rikka continued with what they would be doing today. She looked at the wristwatch on her arm. “Okay! It’s 7 PM right now! Sheesh you guys must be exhausted - I assume you were traveling all day… to get to Costa Rica and all… and then to get here… anyways! We won’t be doing much today, so you guys can just relax and hang out. Tomorrow we’ll do fun stuff!” She looked at her clipboard and lifted up the name paper and looked at another document below it. “Let’s see… yep, very simple! I’m just gonna show you to the hotel and your rooms, and point out some things on the way that will be helpful to you later on. We won’t be seeing any animals today.”

“Awww! I really wanted to see the water thing! What’s it called, Sakura-chan?” Asahina looked up at her muscular friend, who seemed to be thinking about what the name could be.

Rikka giggled a little. “I believe you’re talking about our Mosasaur? We’ll see her tomorrow, don’t worry. So, shall we get going? Your luggage will be taken to your rooms by the staff, so don’t worry about that.” With that, Rikka began leading the way off the dock.

“It’s about time…” Togami mumbled to himself, and began following Rikka.

“Y-yeah! S-she talks way too much… r-right Byakuya-sama??!” Touko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writer, stuttered as she quickly and closely followed behind Togami, who ignored her.

All the students were now following Rikka through the park, chatting with each other about how they wanted to spend their time there and what they wanted to see. At the head of the group, Rikka was talking about the various species that lived on the island with a small chunk of Naegi’s classmates, including Asahina, Sakura Oogami; the Ultimate Martial Artist, Chihiro Fujisaki; the Ultimate Programer, Sayaka Maizono; the Ultimate Idol, Yasuhiro Hagakure; the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Kiyotaka Ishimaru; the Ultimate Hall Monitor, and Kyouko Kirigiri; the Ultimate Detective. Kirigiri seemed to be paying extra attention to what Rikka was saying - did she find the information about the animals that necessary? Naegi shrugged off the thought, after all Kirigiri tended to pay close attention to all details. 

“Are there any questions?” Rikka asked the small group listening to her.

No one said anything, so Naegi decided he’d ask a question just to eliminate the random moments of silence. “What kinds of flying dinosaurs do you have here?”

Rikka stopped dead in her tracks after hearing that question. The class seemed surprised by her sudden stop, and everyone paused and looked at Naegi. Rikka slowly turned her head towards Naegi. “Flying… dinosaurs…?” she paused, but then started laughing uncomfortably. “Flying dinosaurs?! You mean like… a Tyrannosaurus with wings? Haha you’re funny!” Naegi blinked at her weird response; did he say something wrong? Rikka stopped laughing and her tone became threatening. “Seriously though there were no flying dinosaurs, a few may have been able to glide, but not fly... I assume you were referring to Pterosaurs which are flying reptiles, _not_ dinosaurs. Got it?”

“Such ignorance!” Ishimaru commented with his loud voice.

“Y-yes Ma’am…” Naegi stuttered, sweating nervously.

Rikka returned to being bubbly and smiling. “Good! To answer your question though, the flying reptiles we have here are Pteranodons and Dimorphodons! Okay, let’s go!” she continued walking as did the other students, and resumed her conversation about prehistoric life with the group. Naegi gave off a relieved sigh, and rubbed the back of his head. Sheesh, she was serious about her dinosaurs.

“The hotel is right over there!” Rikka pointed a finger to a tall, nearby building. “But first…” she looked over to her left, where the entrance to a dinosaur exhibit was. She knew she told the students they wouldn’t be seeing any animals that day, but she couldn’t resist showing off at least one. “Wanna say hi to Miss Rexy?”

“Miss Rexy? Is she like a movie star or something?” Hagakure asked whilst rubbing his head.

Maizono giggled. “I think she means an actual dinosaur.”

“W-what?! A dinosaur?!”

Maizono blinked. “Hagakure-kun? What’d you think was on this island?” Hagakure didn’t answer, but instead glanced to the side. 

“Anyways…” Rikka started, “Miss Rexy is our Tyrannosaurus Rex! The staff usually just calls her Rexy. So let’s go!” Rikka grabbed two random students, notably Leon Kuwata; the Ultimate Baseball Star, and Hagakure and began dragging them to the entrance. The rest of the class followed as well.

They walked up the short set of stairs and entered a tube, much like the kind you’d find at an aquarium where the sharks are swimming above you, but this one wasn’t underwater. It was high above the exhibit’s ground, to provide safety for both the people and the animal. The exhibit itself was pretty large, and full of green. It looked like a jungle or a dense forest.

“Let’s see… where is she?” Rikka mumbled to herself, looking around. “Ah, there!” She pointed straight ahead of them into the dense foliage, but no one else could see anything.

“Is it invisible?” Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate 2D Artist, asked, unimpressed.

“No, _she_ is very much real! Rexy! Come over here!” Rikka yelled at the foliage, though it was uncertain if anything could hear past the glass. She tapped her finger on the glass loudly. A growling could be heard from the foliage.

“Y-you’ve angered her!!” Hagakure panicked, then clapped his hands together to pray for his safety. The rest of the students seemed to slightly panic, except for a few; Kirigiri, Celestia Ludenburg; the Ultimate Gambler, and Togami were unwavered.

“No, no, she’s fine.” Rikka said, looking at Hagakure, smiling reassuringly.

_Thud._

“Waaah! The demon gods are awakening!!” Yamada panicked.

“The hell?! Demon gods?! Don’t eat me please demon gods!” Hagakure prayed harder.

_Thud._

Rikka sighed. “I suppose you’ve never experienced the sensation of a Tyrannosaur walking before…” 

The Tyrannosaurus Rex - Rexy, for short - was approaching the viewing tube, each foot fall creating a loud thud accompanied by a vibration. She was a warm shade of brown with dark yellow-green eyes. There were mysterious scars along her face and neck, probably from something long ago. She stopped right front of the tube, her head eye-level with the group. She stared, but didn’t move. The only movement that came from her was the gentle teeter of her body as she breathed.

Nobody moved. They were all too scared to, fearful that the mighty Queen would smash through the glass and gobble them all up in one go. Rikka sighed again. “She can’t break through the tube. It’s highly reinforced with… technical stuff y’know. I’m not a professional technological person, I’m a paleontologist. She’s just being curious now and checking us out.”

“Isn’t T. Rex like… not able to see you if you stay still?” Asahina asked in a hushed voice.

“What? Where’d ya hear that malarkey? She can see ya just fine!” Rikka answered. That answer was not what the students wanted to hear, and some let out a surprised gasp and started shaking. Rikka chuckled a little at the reactions. “She’s uh… ‘trained’ guys.”

“W-why do you say that like you’re n-not sure?!” Fukawa stuttered, grabbing her braids nervously.

“Y-yeah! D-don’t just say things like that to make us feel better bro!” Hagakure followed.

“No, no, she’s trained. Not in the way you train a dog though, or some sort of pet. She’s been taught not to touch the reinforced glass or barriers of the exhibit - they give her a little shock. Well, little to her. Don’t touch the fences. You’ll be dead before you realize you touched it.”

“W-what?! How do you keep your guests safe with stuff like that?!” Asahina questioned, a shocked look on her face.

“Oh right, the electric stuff’s only on the insides of the exhibits, so calm down there swimmer girl. But yeah, Rexy here’s trained to avoid barriers and not touch the viewing tube. She responds to being called ‘Rexy’ too, but usually only if it’s feeding time or something… strange she’d come over here without the motivation of food... I guess she just likes me! I spend most of my time around her after all!” Rikka exclaimed, slightly bragging. In return, Rexy let out an exploding roar that shook everyone. It felt like a warning to Rikka, that they weren’t buddy-buddies.

The students all freaked out at the sudden roar, some of the running out of the viewing tube. Even the students who didn’t react much before had surprised or nervous looks on their faces. “Okay, that’s enough Rexy for today, bye-bye now love!” Rikka said, dashing out of the tube followed by the remaining students. Well, Naegi definitely knew that was a real dinosaur now, not some highly advanced robot...

“It appears that she doesn’t like you very much.” Celestia remarked, smiling, after they had all exited the Tyrannosaur Kingdom.

“Eh, I think she only likes me during feeding times.”

Naegi remembered hearing about Tyrannosaur feeding shows, he wondered how they went down. “What happens during feeding times…?”

“Rexy, the mighty Queen, the ultimate Tyrannosaur, she… eats.” Rikka answered bluntly.

Naegi internally facepalmed. “N-no, I meant…”

“Are you sure you received a proper education? What an idiotic answer.” Togami questioned, clearly annoyed by the guide’s attitude. Naegi guessed he was cranky from being scared by the Rex, since usually Togami didn’t speak up like that.

“Fight me, rich boy.” Rikka hissed. Togami scoffed. “Anyways!” She returned to being cheerful, “We put a live goat out in Miss Rexy’s exhibit, and throw a flare in next to it. Then, well, it’s bye-bye goat.”

“Why a flare?” Kirigiri suddenly questioned. “Wouldn’t she know if there was a goat in her exhibit already?”

“It’s a much faster way to get her attention than waiting for her to notice there’s a goat in there with her. She doesn’t always know a goat’s been put in the exhibit, since we use a platform from the underground to raise the goat up into the exhibit. It’s a pretty quiet system, surprisingly. Rexy’s attracted to flares, she’ll follow you like a puppy dog if you had one. While Tyrannosaurs can still see you when you’re not moving, they are attracted to movement like other predators. A torch moving definitely grabs her attention, and the bright glow from the flare is an added bonus. It always draws her in, she wants to investigate what’s going on. ” Rikka explained. “...Or she might just know it means food. Nonetheless, she’ll chase after you if you got a lit flare!” Kirigiri nodded, taking note that the Tyrant Queen liked flares. Naegi still wondered why she found the information important.

“So… whattya say we head to the hotel now? The sun’s going to go down soon.” Rikka smiled, leading the way to the hotel.

Naegi matched his pace to Kirigiri’s and walked beside her. “So uh… can I ask you something?” You could tell he was a little nervous to be talking to her.

“What is it?” Kirigiri answered.

“Um… why’re you paying so close attention to the things she’s saying? I know the stuff’s interesting, but you seem to be taking a deep mental note about it…”

“You never know when it’ll come in handy.” Kirigiri replied; a straight-forward answer that still felt as if it hid something within it.

“When are you going to need to know a dinosaur likes to follow flares though?” Naegi kept questioning.

Kirigiri was silent for a moment. “In the next 48 hours while we’re here, if she were to get out, wouldn’t you want to know something as useful as that?”

“What? Are you saying she’ll get out? The chances of that are… overly unlikely!” Naegi thought Kirigiri knew something he didn’t.

“Calm down. I’m not saying something _will_ happen, I’m saying _if_ something were to happen, you’d want to know that. I want to know as much information as I can. I know we’re only here for a short while, but anything can happen.” Kirigiri responded before walking off.

“Huh…” Naegi murmured.

***

“Here we are!” Rikka announced as the group entered the hotel lobby. The lobby was a shade of dark blue and had DNA strand-styled decor all around. In the center of the room was the skeleton of a dinosaur - it wasn’t too big, about the size of a human. As they passed the skeleton, Naegi walked slower to get a better view of it. Two sharp, sickle-like killing claws on both its feet. Rikka caught notice of Naegi’s interest in the skeleton. She stopped next to him.

“You like her?”

“H-huh?!” Naegi gasped, surprised by Rikka’s sudden appearance next to him. Rikka and the other students laughed.

“That’s the Big One.” Rika said.

“T-the ‘Big One’...? It’s not very big…” Naegi commented.

“Ah, no, she’s definitely not the biggest dinosaur. But she is the biggest raptor we have here.” Rikka explained.

“Y-you’re speaking as if she’s alive…” Naegi smiled nervously.

Rikka smirked, and started talking in a low voice. “Her spirit still roams…” A few students flinched hearing that. “She’s no ordinary Raptor. Raptors of this size never existed on this island, aside from the ones we make… so… how do suppose we dug up a skeleton like this on the north side of the island? In the restricted area?” Before anyone could give an answer Rikka continued, still in a low voice, like she was telling a horror story. “Some say many years ago there was an experiment on this island… they wanted to try and breed Velociraptors, but they ended up with this monster right here…” she pointed to the skeleton. “Things never go as planned though, and the monster escaped, killing everyone inside the lab and escaping to the outside. She mysteriously died one day, leaving these bones… but when we found them, some… strange things happened. Upon discovery our excavators reported hearing things in the jungle around them, and feeling a strange presence.” The students tensed up. Rikka was really enjoying all this.

“They’d hear something moving in the bushes, heavy footfalls, and occasionally snarls. The excavators were only out there for a couple days collecting the bones, but it got weirder with each passing moment. One said when they went to the river to wash off their hands, they swore they saw a Raptor standing over them in their reflection, but upon turning around nothing was there. Most commonly reported though was a figure standing or running in the distance during the foggy morning or at night. It would just be staring at their excavation site with empty eyes. The strangest thing though was on the last day of the excavation, one of the workers disappeared… the others looked everywhere for him. The only thing they found of him was a bloodied and destroyed wrist-watch. After bringing the skeleton here though, the strange things started happening here… footsteps, silhouettes… so, watch out, ok? The Big One might getcha~”

A door slammed.

The students all jumped and started shooting glances around the room. Rikka was holding back laughter, but soon failed to do so, bursting out into a loud cackling.

“That wasn’t funny!” Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, growled.

“Y-yeah man! What if the Big One doesn’t like you talkin’ about her?!” Hagakure added.

“Are you that stupid? She clearly was just making up a story.” Togami huffed.

“Hehe, yeah it was a story! There is some truth to it though! They really did find these bones up in the restricted area. It’s not one of the Raptors we’ve bred though so… it’s been a mystery ever since! Though some of the staff seem to be hiding something about it… hey, maybe one of you can solve that mystery though.” Rikka gave a quick wink to Kirigiri, knowing she was the Ultimate Detective. “Another mystery is where Miss Rexy came from. I didn’t come onto the island until after she and a few other species were added in, but she was already fully grown when I came over. The other species were still young then, and a Tyrannosaur shouldn’t grow that fast. The staff won’t speak up about that either. Whatever though, she’s great nonetheless.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but can we please go to the rooms already? A new episode of my favorite anime came out today and I’ve been waiting to watch it.” Hifumi crossed his arms as he spoke.

“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses boy. I get anxious as hell about new anime episodes too. Anyways, follow me and we’ll head up to your rooms.” Rikka led the way to a large elevator, which was just big enough to squeeze everyone in.

The elevator silently moved upwards, and no one spoke. They were all worn out from the long day or didn’t feel like saying anything to break the peaceful silence. A ding notified them that they had reached their destination on the fifth floor of the hotel. Rikka stepped out and peaked both ways, then headed to the left. The group of tired students followed. Rikka stopped at the end of the hallway, then checked the numbers of the rooms.

“There we go! These four are the rooms for you guys.” Rikka pointed to the two rooms at the end of the hall, and the two next to them. “Nice-sized rooms, since there’s a lot of you. Split it up between four rooms so that you’re not too crowded.”

“I have to share a room with these… peasants?” Togami asked, unamused with a slight look of disgust on his face. Rikka frowned and sighed, but shook it off. She looked at her clipboard at a list that indicated who would be going in what room. She scanned it to make sure everything looked correct.

“Alright, I’ll tell you all who's in what room now.” Rikka pointed to the first room on her left. “Uh… in this one… Aoi Asahina, Sakura Oogami, Kyouko Kirigiri, and Sayaka Maizono…” she pointed to the other room on the left, “... and in this one, Celestia Ludenberg, Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima, and Touko Fukawa.” Mukuro Ikusaba was the Ultimate Soldier, and Junko’s twin sister, though they were quite different. Ikusaba had been quiet for the most part of the trip, only whispering things to her sister occasionally. Fukawa let out an irritated grunt hearing who she was with. It wouldn’t have mattered who she was with though, she would’ve made the same sound of annoyance. Unless, of course, she was with Togami, who she was madly in love with. An awkward silence followed after Rikka had read the names and Fukawa grunted. Rikka cleared her throat to signify she was going to start talking again. She pointed to the first room on her right, “And in this room… Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and Hifumi Yamada… then in the final room we have Leon Kuwata, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada, and Chihiro Fujisaki.” Rikka smiled, finishing the reading off of names. “Okay!” she checked her wristwatch. “Huh, around 8:30 now… but you guys should relax and check out the hotel for now. You’ll have more energy tomorrow so we can do more things. If you need anything…” she turned and pointed to the room all the way at the other end of the hall. “I’ll be in that room! Or around the hotel somewhere… bleh, you’ll find me! Okay, have fun!” With that, Rikka headed off to her room. The other students stood there in silence for a few moments before dispersing into their designated rooms.

Upon entering the room, Naegi saw there were four twin-sized beds in the room, each with the luggage of one of the students next to it. Naegi found his luggage next to his bed. Glancing around, he noticed the room was the same dark shade of blue as the lobby was, with white lining around the windows and doors. The beds had blue blankets on top with white pillows and under-sheets. At the end of the room was a balcony with a glass sliding door between it and the room, and two chairs were positioned in front of the door. Out the sliding door was a gorgeous view of the main street of the park, as well as the huge Mosasaur Lagoon. Naegi stared out the window for a few moments, taking in the view of the sun setting over the park. There were a lot of people outside on the main street, probably shopping or going to eat or look at animals. Naegi tore his eyes away from the window to see what his roommates were doing. Togami was sitting on his bed reading, and Hifumi was watching anime on his phone.

“Oi, Naegichii!” Hagakure said in a not-so-indoor voice. “Wanna look around the hotel with me?”

“Huh? O-oh, sure!” Naegi nodded.

“Nice! Let’s go!” Hagakure smiled and grabbed Naegi’s arm, dragging him to the door. He opened the door, then suddenly jumped and screamed. Naegi jumped too at the sudden reaction, then looked outside to see what scared Hagakure.

It was Fukawa. Standing outside the door, probably waiting for Togami. “C-Can I speak to B-Byakuya-sama?”

Before Hagakure or Naegi could answer, Togami’s voice entered. “No. Go back to your room. I don’t want to see you right now.” Fukawa shrunk back a little, shuddering. She gave an annoyed glance to the two boys in front of her, then slunk off back to her room. Hagakure let out a relieved sigh when she was gone, and left the room with Naegi.

It was only a few seconds before they ran into Rikka in the hallway, who was carrying a weird duffel bag over her shoulder. She wasn’t paying attention and bumped into Naegi. “Wah!!” RIkka shouted, before quickly jumping back, and pulling out a sharp Raptor claw. “I’m not afraid to use this!!”

“YAAH! She’s gone mad!!!” Hagakure screamed. Rikka blinked a few times, finally realizing they were just students, not a threat.

“Whoopsie! Thought you were tryna mug me! Myyy baaaad!” Rikka sang, putting away the claw.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?!” Hagakure whined. Rikka gave a smug look in return, smirking. Naegi had his eyes on her bag. Rikka noticed him staring, and snapped her fingers in his face, making him jump a little.

“Oi! Whatcha starin’ at boy?!” Rikka demanded. Naegi squirmed uncomfortably in his spot. Rikka smiled playfully and laughed. “Nah, don’t worry about it.” She pulled the bag in front of her body and unzipped it. Inside were a bunch of what looked like super-sized dog treats shaped like bones. “Rexy loves these. I always bring her some. I stand on a catwalk over the exhibit and drop ‘em into her mouth. If you give her one of these you’ll be her best friend… for a few minutes, at least.” Rikka smiled. Naegi knew that Rikka must really love that T. Rex, though that Rex didn’t really seem to be a big fan of Rikka. “Say, you wanna come with me?”

“Huh?” Naegi looked surprised.

“Y’know, come feed these to her. Before it’s pitch black outside. You’ll get to see her sweet side!”

“S-she won’t eat us, will she…?” Hagakure nervously asked.

“If I don’t push you in she won’t. So behave!” Rikka ordered.

“Y-yes ma’am!!” Hagakure saluted.

“Sounds like fun.” Naegi commented.

“Great! Let’s go!” Rikka said, heading into the elevator with the two boys. After reaching the lobby they headed for the entrance and went out. Naegi noticed a lot of people seemed to be leaving the park, but it probably wasn’t anything strange. A lot of people were staying there anyways, so a lot of people were going to have to check out. Rikka led the way back to the Tyrannosaur Kingdom, and entered into a small building next to the exhibit, that read on the door ‘Employees Only’. Rikka walked up a metal staircase and the boys followed, all three exiting on a catwalk above the exhibit.

“Rexy, love! Got some treats for ya!” Rikka shook the bag, the contents inside rattling around. Almost immediately, the loud footsteps of the mighty Tyrannosaur were heard. Rexy emerged from the vegetation, standing right under the catwalk, looking up.

“Oh jesus!” Hagakure gasped, seeing the Rex standing below him. Naegi took a step back. Rexy huffed at the trio, her breath reaching their nostrils. Naegi covered his mouth as if he were about to puke, and Hagakure held his nose. “It smells like death!”

Rikka, unaffected by the scent, smiled. “Well she does eat lots of meat y’know!” The two boys gave her a strange look.

“Y-you’re not bothered by the smell…?” Naegi asked.

“Hmmm? Nope! Guess I’m used to it… that doesn’t sound good… being used to the smell of death and decay… ANYWAYS!” Rikka spoke up, and put the duffel bag on the floor of the catwalk. She pulled out one of the large treats from it. It was red, and looked like it had a rough texture.

“Ew what’s that thing made of? Looks and smells just as bad as the dino’s breath!” Hagakure asked, still holding his nose. Rexy gave a small growl at Hagakure, who jumped slightly in response.

“Hmm… think of it like a big bone-shaped piece of jerky, made up of different meats mixed together, but without all the seasoning and all the fancy stuff they do for human jerky. Err not actual jerky made of human meat… that’d be gross... I just mean the kind humans eat! But anyways, this jerky is all for Miss Rexy~!” Rikka exclaimed, a big smile on her face as she held the treat. She turned her attention to the Tyrannosaur, and lifted up the treat. “Looky Rexy!” Rexy perked her head up, her jaw slightly opening. Naegi and Hagakure watched as Rikka threw the treat down, right towards Rexy’s mouth. Rexy opened her jaw wider to receive and swallow the treat. She gave a low growl that almost sounded like a purr to show her approval. “Alright you two, I’ve got two more treats left and you two are gonna be giving them to her!” Rikka grinned.

“W-wha?!” Hagakure panicked. “I-I mean, it’s cool but… what if she jumps up and snaps off my arm?!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Hagakure-kun, Rexy can’t jump.” Rikka sighed. “You’ll create a positive impact on her though with this, so she’ll respond more positively to seeing you. You should feel honored because I don’t let anyone else give her treats.” she bragged.

“Yet she still seems to dislike you…” Naegi remarked, giving a confused smile. Rikka ignored his remark, and took another treat out of the bag.

She shoved the treat into Hagakure’s arms. “Go for it!” Rikka encouraged.

“E-eh!” Hagakure stammered, struggling slightly to hold the treat. Rexy, getting excited at the sight of the treat, gave a low roar and snapped her jaws a little. This didn’t make anything better for Hagakure, who let out a yell in response. Rikka sighed and facepalmed, and Naegi was shaking slightly, nervous about the agitated-sounding Tyrannosaur below them. Rexy let out another roar, this time louder, and Hagakure freaked out even more. 

“Okay!! Here’s your dumb treat just please don’t eat me!!” Hagakure shouted, looking away and closing his eyes tightly as he tossed the treat down. Rexy moved her head and caught it, swallowing it quickly. She didn’t take her eyes off the three humans for a second though. Her powerful gaze just sent shivers down their spines - well, except Rikka’s.

“Okay Naegi-kun! Your turn son!” RIkka exclaimed, pulling out the last treat from the duffel bag.

“S-son…?” Naegi asked, looking confused. He took the treat from Rikka.

“As your elder I ask that you do not question me! Thank you!” Rikka lightly, but loudly, demanded. She had this serious expression for a few moments that freaked Naegi out, but quickly she began laughing. “Juussst kidding! Anyways let’s throw that treat down to Rexy! I wanna go back to my room and eat some mini muffins!”

“R-right…” Naegi looked down at the treat in his hands. It was somewhat heavier than he expected, and it felt like some sort of rawhide bone or drier-than-usual beef jerky. He looked over the railing of that cat-walk and down at the Queen, who was still staring right back at him. It wasn’t an angry glare though, or an aggressive look. If Naegi had to guess, he’d say she looked curious, maybe even gentle - though that may be pushing it. Silently, Naegi dropped the treat down, and again Rexy ate it.

“Okay! Great jobs sons!” Rikka cheered, picking up the duffel bag. Picking up the duffel bag probably let Rexy know they were done, since after the bag was lifted up, Rexy removed her gaze from the humans, and then walked off back into the vegetation. Naegi kept his eyes on the dinosaur until she disappeared into the jungle, while Hagakure seemed very eager to leave. Rikka laughed at Hagakure, then tapped Naegi on the shoulder. Naegi, who at the moment was scanning the jungle for any signs of movement, jumped slightly and looked at her. “C’mon, let’s go!”

Rikka led the two back down the cat-walk and out of the employees-only room. They headed back to the hotel, though not much talking was done during the small journey back. The sun was down now and all three were very tired from the long day; especially Naegi and Hagakure, since they had to wake up extremely early that day, only to travel for several long hours. Upon reaching the hotel and going up the elevator to their floor, the three said a quick goodnight and headed off to their rooms. When Hagakure and Naegi entered the room, they found both Yamada and Togami fast asleep in their beds. The two boys were as quiet as possible, careful not to wake their sleeping roommates. They weren’t necessarily scared of waking up Yamada, who was a deep sleeper, but if Togami woke up it wouldn’t be a pleasant experience.

Hagakure whispered a ‘Goodnight’ to Naegi before collapsing on his bed, almost falling asleep instantly. Naegi rubbed his head, surprised by how fast Hagakure fell asleep. Then again, after traveling all day, Naegi couldn’t blame anyone for passing out so quickly. 

Naegi stretched then laid down on his bed. It was soft and comfortable - firm but not too firm, just enough so that he didn’t sink in. It was too hot for blankets, so he didn’t bother moving them. He thought to himself he should probably change into his pajamas, but sleep was quickly overtaking him. Besides, he could just change his clothes in the morning. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling like a small child, a fascination and excitement for what was to come - he’d get to see all kinds of prehistoric creatures from the dinosaur age! He smiled a little to himself before falling into sleep.

Would such a feeling last, though?


	2. Welcome...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's how it all starts, 'Ooh' and 'Aah' but later there's running, an-and screaming."  
> -Ian Malcolm (The Lost World: Jurassic Park)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this up pretty fast (since I actually finished the first chapter about a week ago, so I had time to write this one as well!)  
> I've noticed a few people are wondering if there will be deaths and such, I'm just gonna let you know... no one is safe in this fanfiction! Of course I have a select few I'd love to have survive in the end, but depending on how the story goes that always has a possibility of changing so... *maniacal laughter*  
> Anyways, I watched The Lost World: Jurassic Park today so I got some more inspiration and such from that :D
> 
> Another quick (possibly important?) note!  
> Since they're mentioned in this chapter, here is a link to a size-chart with Suchomimus (red) and Baryonyx (orange) compared to an average human + each other! (you'll have to copy+paste the link):  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7e/Spinosauridscale.png  
> (annnd another note: The Spinosaurus on that chart does not represent the Spinosaurus that will be in here later on; the Spino in this story will look like the one from Jurassic Park 3!)  
> Anyways, next chapter lets GO

  
  


Light crept its way into the room through the small crack in the curtains.  Everything was quiet and peaceful, the only noise was the light chirping of birds from the outside.  Suddenly, the tranquil room was overridden with light as the curtains were swung open.

Naegi groaned, waking up slightly, but keeping his eyes shut.  He rolled over so his face wasn’t towards the light.  He tried to fall back asleep.  Now, noise was flooding the room.  The sound of someone shuffling through their bags, and not trying the least bit to be quiet about it.  Naegi opened his eyes slightly, though he was still mostly in his dream-land.  One of his roommates had to be up right now, doing whatever they felt like without giving any concern for the others in the room.  After a few moments to gain the motivation to move, Naegi lifted his head up a bit and looked around the room, and saw the culprit.

Togami, of course.  No concern for his sleeping roomates, only for what his goal in mind was.  Which was apparently loudly digging through his things to find his clothes for the day.  Naegi slowly put his head back down and lazily stared at the wall.  After a few minutes, Togami stopped searching through his things, and headed to the bathroom.  He shut the door and Naegi could hear the shower starting.  Naegi sighed and rolled back over to face the blinding light of the outside, to help wake himself up more.  He slowly sat up and rubbed his head, then glanced at the two other people in the room.  Hagakure was shuffling uncomfortably, probably awakened by the light and noise.  Yamada, surprisingly, had been unaffected by the commotion.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.  Naegi looked at the door, then at Hagakure and Yamada.  They certainly had no intentions of getting up.  After slowly standing up and stretching quickly, Naegi headed over to the door and opened it.  It was Rikka.  She had a very serious look on her face, startling Naegi.  “I-is something wrong?!”

Silently, Rikka lifted up a brown paper bag and handed it to Naegi.  Naegi, confused, looked at the bag.  He looked back at Rikka, who hadn’t changed her expression.  Naegi was really starting to panic on the inside.  After what felt like an eternity of silence, Rikka finally spoke.  “Guard them with your life.  There’s one for each of you in there.” Puzzled, Naegi looked in the bag.  Four muffins.

“Muffins?!  You’re being so serious about muffins?!” Naegi exclaimed, astounded.

Rikka’s serious face broke away and turned into a playful smile.  “Just thought I’d spook ya!  Anyways, can you tell your friends to meet in front of the elevator at 8:30?  I know it’s early, but we gotta get an early start to do everything on our list for today!”

“Uh y-yeah, sure…” Naegi answered.

“Good!  Thanks!” Rika trotted off.  

Sighing, Naegi shut the door and turned around, only to see someone standing behind him.  “Gah!” Naegi yelled.

“Whoa man, didn’t mean to freak you out!” Hagakure apologized.  “Just wanted to know what she gave you that was so vitally important.”

“Muffins.  It was muffins.”

***

8:30 rolled around pretty fast, and Naegi and his three other roommates went to the elevator.  Rikka was there waiting, as well as the other students.  Rikka was wearing a much more professional looking outfit today - a white shirt with a purple blazer over it, a green tie, and some sort of black-mini skirt with dark gray leggings and boots.

“That outfit would’ve been much more appropriate for yesterday… and yesterday’s would’ve been more appropriate today… minus the lab coat…” Naegi muttered quietly to Hagakure.

“What are you?  The fashion police?” Rikka growled at Naegi.  Naegi jumped in surprise, slightly panicked that Rikka heard him.  She cleared her throat.  “Okay, everyone’s here, yeah?  Let’s get rolling then!” Rikka announced, before triumphantly pressing the elevator ‘down’ button.  The elevator opened surprisingly quickly, and everyone boarded on, heading down to the lobby.

“How’d you all sleep~?” Rikka asked while they waited for the elevator to reach its destination.

“I slept great!  I’m so pumped today!  I could swim 100 laps!” Asahina exclaimed.

“I also slept well, the beds here are surprisingly comfortable.” Maizono smiled sweetly.

“Good, good.” Rikka said.

The elevator reached the lobby and dinged.  The doors opened slowly, but something was wrong.  The opening doors revealed a very empty lobby.  It was eerily quiet, and not one soul could be found - no guests, no staff.  No one exited the elevator, they just glanced around trying to find at least one person.  Rikka stepped off the elevator and looked around.  “Strange… there’s not even any workers around…”  The other students got off the elevator after Rikka exited, and spread out in the lobby to look around.  

“Look at this.” Kirigiri suddenly said, picking up a piece of paper she found on the front desk.  Rikka walked over next to her and Kirigiri showed it to her.  On the paper was a message sloppily written in crayon.  It asked for them to head to the River-Boat Adventure as soon as possible. 

“That’s… odd.”  Rikka murmured  “P-perhaps something important is going on down at the ride, and that’s where everyone went… though for such a message to quickly be written with a crayon…”  Rikka shook her head and straightened herself up, showing confidence to try and help the teens calm down.  “Let’s just head down there and see what it’s all about!  Okay?”  The students, though unsure about it, agreed to go.

The group left the hotel, walking on the path that went around the Mosasaur Lagoon.  It was dead quiet, and no one was around.  The only life in sight were the students themselves.  The wind blowing only made it feel more like an abandoned ghost town.  Rikka, who was leading again, turned off on a path leading away from the Lagoon and to the northern side of the island.  This path, unlike the main one around the Mosasaur Lagoon, lacked stores and buildings.  Only some bathrooms and food stands were about, but other than that trees and bushes surrounded the path; almost like a wall.  They stayed on this road for a while before Rikka stopped at a sign on the side of the path, marking the entrance to the queue for the River-Boat Adventure.  “Here.” Rikka notified the students, before heading down the new path.  The students followed.

The jungle really seemed to engulf this pathway, as it thickened and the canopy above started to block out the sun.  They reached the front of the queue line, where a single, lonely motor boat waited for them.  They all stopped in front of it.  Rikka looked both left and right, then back at the students.  She pointed to Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker.  “You.  You look strong.  Hold my hand.”

“W-what?  The fuck?  Look you’re nice and all but uh… I’m not interested. ” Owada rubbed that back of his head, giving a confused glance to his friends, Ishimaru and Fujisaki.

“Good, because I’m not interested either.  Just grab onto my hand for a second.” Rikka held out her hand.  Owada just stared, getting kind of angry.  Rikka stared back calmly.  After a few moments, Owada sighed and gave up his hand, awkwardly grasping onto hers.  Rikka nodded a thanks, then turned back to the boat, about to step on it.

“Is me holding your hand some sort of strategy to getting on a boat?” Owada asked, annoyance in his voice.

“Pfft what?  Oh hell no.  If I step on this thing and it takes off, one of you guys are coming with me.” Rikka bluntly put. 

“What?!”

“Nah, just kidding.  I just think though  _ if _ this thing takes off, you’d be strong enough to pull me off before, well, I go.” Rikka said.

“O-oh… why didn’t you just say that?” Owada asked.

“Dramatic effect.” Rikka answered, then put one foot on the boat.  Nothing happened.  She stepped completely onto the boat, slowly taking her hand away from Owada.  “Okay, looks like it’s a-okay to get on!”  Upon hearing that, the students cautiously got on the boat.  It was pretty crowded, but they still had a bit of room to move around.

“Now what?” Kuwata asked.  “We just gonna stand here?” As if on cue, the boat took off at a slow, peaceful speed.  “Huh?  Did someone press something?” Everyone shook their head.

Owada glared at Rikka.  “Is this some kind of sick joke?!”

“W-wha?!  I don’t know what’s going on either, don’t blame me!” Rikka defended.

“Well someone’s obviously at fault here.” Togami said.

“Yep, and that would be me!” A happy, high-pitched, raspy voice spoke.

“W-who said that?!” Fukawa asked, glancing around nervously.

“Please direct your attention to the television screen above the boat’s cabin!” the voice answered, and everyone looked at a small television that was attached to the top of the entrance to the small cabin of the boat.  The screen turned on, first showing static.  The static cleared away, revealing a strange… bear.  It’s right half was white, while it’s left was black.  It had a glaring red eye on it’s left half.  “Upupupu!  Hello!” the bear greeted.

“Is that a stuffed animal?!” Asahina asked.

“No, no, no!  I’m not a toy!  I am… Monokuma!” The newly introduced Monokuma said.  “I’ll be your guide on this DESBEARINGLY amazing trip!”

“Did he just say… despair but with bear?” Leon asked, unamused and also confused.

“My, my.  What a strange bear.” Celestia said in her typical light voice.

“Anyways… you guys all came here to see dinosaurs, right?” Monokuma asked.  A few students responded with a ‘yes’.  “Good, good!  ‘Cause you’re gonna get reaaaal up-close and personal with them soon!”

“Ooh, you mean like a petting zoo?!” Asahina excitedly asked.

“Hm?  Upupupu!  If you wanna pet them, go for it!  I can’t guarantee you’ll keep your arm though!” Monokuma cackled.

“Huh…?” Asahina was confused.

“You see, I’ve set up a little game for you all.” Monokuma said.

“A game?  What the hell?” Owada asked.

“Intriguing…” Togami added, earning him a few weird looks from  the other students.

“Yep, a game!  Care to hear the rules?!” Before anyone could reply, Monokuma continued speaking.  “Your answers wouldn’t have mattered anyways, I’m still gonna say ‘em!  Well… there aren’t really any rules!  But the idea of the game is survival, okay?!”

“Ooh are we going to get to play a survival video game?” Yamada asked.

“Upupupu!  Even better buddy!  You get to play in real life!”

“Uh, what the hell are you even talking about?” Enoshima demanded, looking angry.  Ikusaba looked just as frustrated.

“You gotta survive!  On this island!  For the next… 48 hours!”  Monokuma answered.

“Well if we’re just on this boat the whole time then it shouldn’t be too hard.” Kuwata said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh you won’t be staying on here the whole time!  You’ll have to venture out into the wilderness to survive!  Oh, and that’s not even the best part!”

“What is this… ‘best part’ then?” Celestia asked, one of her hands covering her mouth.

“Your reliable electric fences are all down!  The gates are opened!”  Monokuma laughed.  The students looked confused.  “You know, the fences and gates keeping the dinosaurs in!”  Instantly, a sound of panic erupted from the group.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!  Monokuma, was it?  The hell are you talking about?!  Where are all the guests and staff?!  We have top security here!  How would you be able to take over?  How would you unlock the gates and shut down the electric fences?!” Rikka suddenly asked in an outburst.  She was clearly angry.

“Well we would’ve loved to just dispose of all the people here, unfortunately that’d be a big mess to clean up in one night.  Plus an inside source recommended we don’t do away with that many people so… our inside source also gave a heads up to all the guests and staff.  Besides you guys, at least… a bunch of people left!  The ones who didn’t believe us though and stayed?  Let’s just say the Mosasaur is getting a new flavor in her lunch!” Monokuma cackled.  The students looked horrified

“Y-you… fed people to the Mosasaur?!” Asahina asked, her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth.

“So is that why there were a bunch of people leaving yesterday…?!” Naegi asked.

“Yooouuu betcha!  Oh and if you’re still wondering how I’ve taken over… I’ll just give another thanks to my inside source!  They made it a breeze!  Oh!  I bet you’re all wondering why I kept you guys here and alive… well!  I thought having a game like this would be fun!  We just didn’t need so many people before… so I’ve narrowed it down to you all!  Again, I would’ve much preferred letting the dinos rampage through the park while everyone was here, but I guess our inside source has a soft spot or somethin’.  Plus it wouldn’t feel much like a game then, just utter chaos.  Oh and don’t try contacting help!  I’ve made sure to block any cell phone signals going off the island, and I’ve disconnected any phones on the island!”  Monokuma explained.

“So what happens if we survive for the 48 hours?” Togami questioned.

“The survivors will be able to leave!  No catches!  A chopper’s gonna be notified about what’s going on here, and will arrive here just in time to make the 48 hour mark!” Monokuma answered.  “Simple as that!  Now then I think I’ve gone over everything I need to…” On the screen, Monokuma was looking at a list.  “Yep!  Well, I’ll see you in 48 hours kiddos!  Or… Upupupu… 48 pieces!” With a maniacal laugh, the screen quickly shifted back to static, and then off.

Many students were wearing a look of anxiety and disbelief on their face.  “I-is something of this sort even possible?!” Ishimaru suddenly asked in his loud voice.  “I have yet to see a dinosaur roaming about freely next to the river!”  No one answered for quite a few minutes.  

Then, Rikka lifted her head, finally speaking.  She looked very determined.  “C’mon guys!  I know we’re not completely sure what that bear said is true, but even if it is… don’t worry!  You have me!  I know these animals!  I know enough about them to get us through this!” A few students looked up at her.  Then, they looked down at the ground where she was standing.  “Huh?”  Rikka looked down.  There was a grenade at her feet, gently beeping.  Instinct ripped through her in an instant.  “GET OFF THE BOAT!” She leapt off the boat, pushing a few of the students over with her.  Those still on the boat panicked, some jumping off into the water, some rushing to the opposite end of the boat, away from the grenade.

It went off.  It wasn’t the largest explosion in the world, but it was definitely a dangerous one.  Half the boat was gone, and now the remaining half was moving faster with the momentum created from the explosion.  The students that had crowded at the other end of the boat seemed to be okay.  However, one was lost in the explosion - Mukuro Ikusaba.  Enoshima let out a despairful cry, seeing her sister floating face down in the water, burned and ripped apart.  The boat continued along, leaving the group that leapt in the water.

“O-oh god…” Rikka’s eyes widened, seeing the destruction and gore before her.  “C’mon, out, quick!” She quickly swam for the river bank, then climbed out.  The remaining students followed.  Rikka began running down the river’s edge, chasing after the boat.  The other students stumbled after her.  “They gotta get off the boat!” Rikka yelled.  Ahead of the boat was a fork in the river.  One way was the typical route for guest boats to go, the other led to an opened gate.  A gate that read ‘EMPLOYEES ONLY’ and was supposed to be shut.  Trying to catch up with the boat seemed impossible though - it wasn’t even going that fast.  Though it seemed to be one step ahead.  The remaining half of the boat, still being pushed by momentum, went straight through the open gate.  A concrete wall blocked any entry through dry land, leaving the only option to get into the enclosure to be jumping into the river and swimming in.

“Shit!  Oh god… this is bad… this is so bad…” Rikka said, stopping outside the concrete wall.  The students who had jumped in the water with her caught up, stopping as well.

“W-what’s in there?!” Asahina asked.

Rikka didn’t answer, but instead looked up to see who was still with her.  Naegi, Kirigiri, Hagakure, Oogami, Asahina, Togami, Fukawa, Yamada, Celestia, Kuwata, and Maizono were all with her… which left Oowada, Ishimaru, Fujisaki, Enoshima still on the boat.  Rikka was relieved a majority of the students were with her, though she gave a depressing glance to where Ikusaba’s body was in the water.

“R-Rikka…?” Asahina asked again, waving a hand in front of Rikka’s face.  

“Eh…?” Rikka looked at the students again.  “In… there…?”  She looked down to think.

“Can’t you just spit  it out already?” Togami demanded.

“A S-suchomimus a-and… Baryonyx…” RIkka mumbled.

“I don’t know what those are.  Please only tell us if we need to be concerned for ourselves.” Togami huffed.

“How can you be so insensitive?!  Someone just DIED and our friends just went through a gate, on a broken boat, into some dinosaur paddock!” Asahina growled at Togami.

Rikka shook her head, trying to remain confident.  She hoped by remaining confident, it’d keep everyone calm.  She looked up again.  “Suchomimus and Baryonyx… piscivores… meaning they primarily eat fish.  They’d have no problem going after small animals, though… which your friends happen to be to them.. Oh god this is bad…” Rikka’s voice faded as she spoke.

“I-I can jump in the river and swim into the paddock to find them!” Asahina volunteered.

“No, that’s too dangerous… these dinosaurs have no problem going in the water and swimming… you’ll be lunch in no time… we just have to pray your friends stay quiet and still.  Unfortunately I don’t think that boat will be coming out the other side of the enclosure though… it wouldn’t have enough momentum to keep going that far…” Rikka said.

“We can’t leave them in there though!” Naegi spoke up.

“Yeah!  They’re our friends!” Hagakure added.  “We can’t abandon them!”

Rikka nodded.  “I-I know… you’re right…” she seemed to really have a lot of the life drained out of her after what happened.  All of the students felt the same way of course, but Rikka was being more pessimistic.  She paused for a moment before shaking her head and looking back up, once again regaining her confidence.  Then she leaned over the river a bit, peeking into the enclosure of the two fish-eaters.  It was pretty foggy in the exhibit compared to the surrounding area, thanks to some hidden fog-machines within the paddock.  Then, loudly, Rikka yelled, “ENOSHIMA!  FUJISAKI!  ISHIMARU AND OWADA!  Uhh… if you can hear me… DON’T say or do anything okay?!  I’ll get their attention away from you!  Then you guys head off the boat and go out the other way!!”

“How much of an idiot are you?!” Togami growled.  “Something will hear you, and I don’t want to be caught up with you when that something comes!”

Rikka stepped away from the open gate, and faced Togami.  She was smiling now.  “Let’s remember which one of us is the expert here.  Was that the smartest thing to do?  Probably not… but!  The Sucho and Bary are gonna wanna investigate the noise, so your friends have a chance to get away.”

“What about us?  When those monsters come over here to investigate?” Togami asked.

“Well I guess we’d better get moving then.  Oh, and I’d rather you not call them monsters.  They’re just big animals.”  With that, Rikka began walking away, heading towards the other end of the enclosure where the four students still on the boat would hopefully pop out.  Togami, angered, refused to follow.  Fukawa stayed by him, while the rest of the group headed after Rikka.

“B-Byakuya-sama… w-what about the dinosaurs?” Fukawa asked.

Togami sighed, irritated.  “I suppose you’re right… this once…” Without looking at Fukawa, he started following the group.

“B-B-Byakuya-sama agreed with me!” Fukawa squealed and danced after Togami.

“We’ll head over to the other end of the exhibit, get your friends, then we’ll all make our way back to the main area of the park - around the Mosasaur Lagoon.” Rikka explained.

“Hey, Rikka?  While we head over, do you think you could tell us um… what on this island we should be worried about…?” Asahina asked, following closely to Rikka.

“I agree… since we are in this unfortunate predicament now, it’d be good to know what carnivores and other dangerous creatures are out there.” Oogami agreed with her best friend.

“Ah, yeah, I can give you a quick rundown of the carnivores on the island.  I wouldn’t be too worried about the herbivores though… they’re pretty peaceful, just don’t bother them too much.  Anyways, as for carnivores…” Rikka thought for a moment.  “We have big ones and small ones, not really anything in-between here.  For large carnivores we have the Suchomimus and Baryonyx in there…” she nodded her head to the cement wall of the enclosure they were walking next to, “and then there’s Rexy, you guys saw her… hm… oh, we also have a juvenile Spinosaurus!  Spinosaurus is supposed to be the largest carnivorous dinosaur y’know, but since he’s younger he’s still a bit smaller than Rexy.  We can’t forget Shamusaur the Mosasaur either though!  Just… stay out of her lagoon and you’ll be okay.”

“Is Rexy on our side?  I mean, you kind of seemed to be close to her in some way.” Maizono questioned.

“Eh… sorry guys, I highly doubt Rexy would help us out.  Remember, she’s still a wild animal - not a loyal dog.  Plus… admittingly she probably doesn’t like me very much…” Rikka rubbed the back of her head.

“Really?  I never would’ve guessed.” Togami commented as sarcastically as possible.

“Yeah, no shit she doesn’t like you!  She almost ate us yesterday!” Kuwata yelled.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.  All she did was roar, you guys took that way out of proportion.  Back to the animals though… as for smaller carnivores we have our two flying reptiles, Pteranodon and Dimorphodon.  For our smaller carnivorous dinosaurs, we have Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus, and Ra…” Rikka’s voice faded and she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.  “Oh no…” she said in a hushed voice.

“W-why the ‘Oh no’?!” Yamada quickly asked.

“Do you see something?” Celestia asked calmly.

“No… Raptors…” Rikka said.

“Raptors?  You mean like… The Big One?” Asahina asked, referring to the Raptor skeleton they saw the previous day in the hotel’s lobby.  Rikka nodded.

“This is bad… really bad… even more bad than before…” Rikka was shaking slightly.  Naegi wondered why Raptors freaked her out so much and not any of the other carnivores.  She was about to a continue on about Raptors, when a sudden vibration was felt.  One like the kind that Rexy gave off when she walked.

“E-earthquake!!” Hagakure yelled.  The students gasped, looking around.

“No that was an impact tremor…” Rikka mumbled.  Another vibration.

The students were too focused on looking in front of them and to the side that they forgot to look behind them.  Until Kuwata asked, “W-what’s that?”  Collectively, the group spun around to see a massive animal approaching them.  It stood on two legs, had a long, crocodile-like snout, and had long arms with three huge claws on each.

“Well, guys, I have good news and bad news…” Rikka said in a low voice.  “Good news… your friends have one less dinosaur in the enclosure to worry about… bad news… now WE have to worry about her… RUN!” Rikka sprang off into a sprint, running along the concrete wall.  The students did as Rikka did, and began running.  As soon as they did, the Suchomimus let out a mighty roar and darted after them.  Some students followed Rikka, but many of them were beginning to split up into smaller groups, running in different directions.  “N-no what’re you guys doing?!  She’ll pick us off easier!!” Rikka shouted, looking back at the kids.  Unfortunately her warning was unheard, as the Suchomimus boasted her roar again.  Rikka clenched her teeth, continuing to run and lead the students still with her.

They were divided up into three groups now; Rikka leading Asahina, Oogami, and Hagakure to the other end of the enclosure; Kuwata, Maizono, Yamada, and Celestia running through a clearing trying to reach the jungle on the other side; and Kirigiri, Naegi, Togami, and Fukawa also running towards the jungle, but taking a shorter route.  The Sucho made up her mind of who to chase, and headed after Kuwata’s group, which was still in the clearing.

“God dammit what the fuck!!!  Why us?!” Kuwata screamed, running faster than ever.  The long grass they were running through caused them to slow their pace, when they desperately wanted to break out into a mad-dash and get out of there.  

“All we have to do is run faster than one of the others.” Celestia commented, slightly giggling.  Ironically, she was having the most difficult time in the tall grass - high heels weren’t a fan of running through deep grass.

“T-that’s horrible, Celeste!!” Maizono whimpered.

“I was simply joking.” Celestia commented.  Though she didn’t give off any vibes that she was indeed joking.  

The Sucho was rapidly gaining on them; they had to reach the cover of the jungle, and fast.  She gave off another roar, but not as powerful as the other two.  She snapped her jaws and bolted faster.

“W-we gotta get into the jungle!  NOW!” Maizono shouted.  They were ever-so close to the jungle, but it felt as if an eternity was passing by to get there.  The head of the massive fish-eater was  _ over _ them now.  She could’ve looked down and plucked up any of them.  It seemed she was just about to do that, too.  The Sucho looked down, her mouth slightly opened and -  _ BAM. _  She reared back in pain, letting out a pain-filled roar.  At the last second, the four students were able to retreat into the jungle, and the Suchomimus - who was not paying attention - smashed her skull right into a tree.  She stepped away from the jungle and shook her head to try and recover from the blow, giving off light roars and hisses.  After recovering a bit, the Suchomimus began slowly walking away from the jungle, back towards the river.  Her head was bleeding a bit,  The Sucho stopped, gave one last look back at the jungle, and let out an angry roar.  Then she continued at a faster pace toward the river. 

Rikka, now stopped with her group at the other end of the enclosure wall, gave a sigh of relief.  “Good… she’s heading back to the river… but… also bad… now we’re all separated…” she sighed and rubbed the back of her head.  “This is really bad…”

“D-don’t worry!  We’ll just head over into the jungle they went into and find them!  After we get our classmates that’re in this enclosure out first, of course…” Asahina encouraged.  

Rikka nodded in agreement, then poked her head around the corner of the wall.  She froze.  Someone - or rather something - was staring right back at her, dead-straight into her eyes.  The other dinosaur that lived in the enclosure.  Rikka gulped.  “H-hey there… Bary…  RUN AGAIN!” Again, Rikka darted off, and the three students followed.

“What the hell?!  I can’t keep running like this!” Hagakure cried out, but when the new dinosaur roared, Hagakure picked up the pace.

“He must’ve heard all the commotion coming from the Sucho and come to check out what was causing her pain!  All we can do now is head for the jungle!  He may be a little smaller, but he’s still too big to maneuver through all the trees there, much like Sucho can’t!” Rikka said.

The dinosaur - a Baryonyx - roared again, hot in pursuit.  Asahina looked behind her to see their perpetrator - he looked much like the Suchomimus, just smaller and with more vibrant colors.  The Suchomimus had been a dull brown, with black crackle-like stripes running down her back.  The Baryonyx was a few different shades of a lively blue, with similar black stripes on his back.  He was faster than the Suchomimus though, and even with their small head start he was right behind them.  Asahina returned her gaze to in front of her but - instantly tripped.  The Baryonyx huffed, then slowed behind Asahina, and stopped where she fell.  He menacingly looked down at her for a few moments.  Then, lifted up his head, roared, and quickly struck down.  Asahina let out a blood-curdling scream.

“ASAHINA!” Oogami yelled as she bolted over.  Thanks to that few moments of staring, Oogami was able to spring into action.  Before the Bary could touch Asahina, Oogami slammed a bone-crushing fist into the side of his head.  The Baryonyx swiftly pulled his head away, roaring in agony.  His jaw seemed to be dislocated now; it didn’t aline quite correctly with the top of his snout anymore.  Oogami picked up Asahina, who was now crying, and rushed back over to Rikka and Hagakure, who had stopped and waited.  They took off running again.

The Baryonyx quickly recovered, or at least acted like he did, and continued in pursuit.  He easily caught the group again.  The Bary reached his snout forward, and snapped his jaws at them, nearly plucking up Oogami.  He missed, luckily, and the group quickly dashed into the jungle.  The Bary stopped, looking at the wall of trees.  He let out an irritated huff, then a painful and angry roar, and then headed towards the river to meet up with the Suchomimus.

The group stopped after running a good ways into the jungle.  They were all panting and tired from the quick pursuit.  Oogami gently put Asahina down.  She was shaking slightly and staring off into space, traumatized by what just happened.

“What the hell man?!  How are we gonna deal with that for the next… however many hours?!” Hagakure complained.

Rikka gave a sheepish grin.  “Welcome… to Jurassic World..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that action/suspense scene was okay ?! And that things don't seem too rushed ? Or just way out of the realm of possibilities ?  
> I know it's a little ridiculous to have an entire park cleared out in just one night, but lets remember - despair took over the ENTIRE world in Dangan Ronpa okay o-o;  
> Also, I know the characters kinda seem to have 'plot/mc' armor in this chapter, but hey, I didn't want them all to just start dying from Suchomimus and Baryonyx! I included Suchomimus and Baryonyx in this story because they're actually on the list of dinosaurs in Jurassic World! You just never see them - but they have designs and everything!  
> Ummm anyways -w-; hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. A Stroll Through the Woods, 65 Million Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Rikka talks about dinosaurs and slightly breaks the Fourth Wall, and Togami pisses off the wrong dinosaur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps around between the separate groups a bit, following them as stuff goes on.  
> It's kind of the info-dump chapter I guess you could say, well info about the dinosaurs (so I hope that doesn't bore people), and Rikka breaks the Fourth Wall by saying how Jurassic Park's dinosaurs aren't accurate, and that they were genetically-modified to be the way they are due to 'wow-factor' and 'media depictions' stuff like that I guess ?  
> Ay I got nothing against Jurassic's dinosaurs though, scientifically accurate or not I love dinosaurs.

“Guys, I think the dinos are gone.” Owada said, peering into the fog around the last half of the boat.  The boat had slowed only a few moments after it had entered the enclosure, but thanks to the steady river flow the boat continued going.  Though, it was a very slow pace, and the boat was slowly sinking.

“Good, let’s get the hell out of here!” Enoshima said, hopping off the boat and onto the riverbank.  Luckily the boat had been sticking pretty close to the river’s edge, so getting off the boat wasn’t a hassle.

“We must hurry though, they might come back!” Ishimaru said, also jumping onto the dry land.

Fujisaki seemed a bit unsure to jump to the riverbank; the jump wasn’t far but Fujisaki still felt like he would fall into the river.  He glanced at Owada.  Owada gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.  Fujisaki smiled back, finding his courage, and easily jumped onto land, followed by Owada.

“Rikka said to head out that way, yeah?” Owada asked, pointing upriver.

“Yes!  She told us to go out the other end.  So we should avoid going the way we came.” Ishimaru said.

“Alright cool, let’s head out!” Owada smiled, and the four students started making their way through the dense fog towards the other end of the enclosure.

***

“Ahh… where are we?” Naegi asked, making his way through the jungle with his friends.

“Why are you even asking?  How would any of us know?” Togami huffed.  

“W-well…” Naegi said, rubbing the back of his head.   _ Sheesh, Togami can be mean. _

“We need to make our way back to the river…” Kirigiri said.  “Rikka said we need to head back to the heart of the park - the Mosasaur Lagoon - so if we follow the river in the direction we came from, we should eventually come across where the River-Boat Adventure was.”

“W-where even is the river now?  W-we’re all turned around in this jungle…” Fukawa stuttered, nervously biting one of her nails.

“...That unfortunately is our issue at the moment.”

“G-great now I-I’m stuck with you two!  W-when it could’ve just been m-me and Byakuya-sama!  Why couldn’t that dinosaur have e-eaten you?!” Fukawa growled.

“Gee, thanks…” Naegi said dully.  He wasn’t really expecting her to enjoy their company though.

“I’d rather be stuck with these two than you any day.” Togami harshly said.  Fukawa whimpered a bit.

“Anyway… I suggest we start exploring and taking a look around.  Perhaps we’ll find the river again, or even the park grounds.” Kirigiri suggested.

“What?  We’re going to aimlessly wander around in death-jungle hoping to find a river?  That sounds just idiotic.”  Togami scoffed.

“Well then, what do you suggest we do?” Kirigiri asked.  Togami didn’t answer.  Just then, a distant roar could be heard - one that sounded familiar.

“G-god what was that?!” Fukawa asked, rubbing her head nervously.

“It sounded like that Suchomimus that chased us earlier… we should follow the sound.  I assume it’s still by the river, so if we head that way we should eventually cross paths with the river.” Kirigiri said.  “Are you okay with that Togami?” she asked, since Togami rolled his eyes after she said that.

“If those… monstrosities of animals are still there, why would we want to go anywhere near there?” Togami asked.

“Obviously we won’t walk over to the part where they’re at.  We just need to find the river, not hang out around it.  Let’s go.” Without waiting for an answer, Kirigiri headed in the direction of the roar.  Naegi looked at Kirigiri, then at Togami, then back at Kirigiri and followed.  He trusted Kirigiri’s choices more than Togami’s.  Togami sighed but gave in, following as well.  Fukawa, of course, followed Togami.

What they were going to come across wasn’t exactly what they were hoping for, though…

***

“Are they still there?  Do you see them?” Kuwata whispered to Yamada.  Kuwata’s group was at the edge of the jungle, still looking at the river they just came from.

“Yes, they both appear to be at the river still.” Yamada answered, peeking over the bush they were hiding behind.  The Suchomimus and Baryonyx were back down at the river, the Sucho in the water and the Bary standing on the river’s edge.  They were ducking their snouts down into the water, as if to grab something.  Kuwata poked his head out as well to see what the animals were doing.

“What’s in the water that they’re trying to get?” Kuwata asked.  Once more the Suchomimus dipped her snout into the water, and picked up something - Ikusaba’s body.  The Baryonyx roared slightly, and the Suchomimus chuffed back.  Maizono was looking out too now, gasping at what the dinosaur had picked up.

“I-it’s gonna eat her!” Maizono gasped.

“She’s merely an empty shell now, she won’t feel anything.” Celestia said calmly.

The Suchomimus tossed the body into the air a little, snatching one half of the body in her mouth again, while the other half lifelessly dangled out.  The Baryonyx reached out and bit onto the other half of the body, and the two pulled their heads away from each other, ripping Ikusaba’s charred body in half, then swallowing it.

Maizono covered her eyes, while Kuwata just stared in shock.  Yamada looked away.  Celestia hadn’t bothered to look.  “Is this even real?!” Kuwata yelled in a hushed voice.  “They just…!  She…!  In half?!” He was at a loss for words.

“I-I wanna go home…!” Maizono whimpered.

“Me too!  I wish this was just something out of an anime and not real!!” Yamada whined.  “We’re stuck here!!”

“Now, now, we just have to make our way back down the river.” Celestia said.

“How are you so calm?!” Kuwata asked.

“Hm?  Well one of us needs to stay level-headed, right?” Celestia smiled.

“Eh?”

“If all of us were to be panicking now, it’d only give us a worse time.  By staying calm I can hopefully get you all to calm down and think clearly.” Celestia explained.

“Huh..?  I guess that makes some sense…” Kuwata rubbed the back of his head.

“Now then, I suggest we start paralleling the river, but stay just at the edge of the jungle.  That way we can avoid detection from those two.” Celestia said.

“Y-yeah… that sounds like a good plan… that way we can get back to where we need to without worrying about those dinosaurs!” Maizono agreed.  Yamada nodded.

“Wait, do you think those four that wound up in the enclosure… do you think they’ll come out?  I mean, both of the dinos that were in there are out now so… they might be on their way out.” Kuwata said.

“Oh, you’re right Kuwata-kun!  In that case we can’t leave just yet..!” Maizono said.

“Hm, I suppose that you are right.  We can wait a few minutes and see if they come out… and if they don’t… I suggest we get moving.” Celestia said.

“Y-yeah…” Kuwata said.  The group looked over towards where their classmates should be exiting the exhibit, and silently waited.

***

“I can’t believe you punched the Baryonyx in the face!  AND dislocated his jaw!” Rikka commented as she and her group walked through the jungle.

Oogami smiled.  “Well I’ve been training for a long time, and I couldn’t just let Asahina get hurt…”

“Yeah… but that was so cool!  You just… BAM!  Right in his snout!  I mean I kinda feel bad for him y’know… obviously I’m upset he tried to eat Asahina, but now his jaw’s just kinda messed up.  Eh, maybe if we encounter him again though, he’ll leave us be ‘cause you’re around!” Rikka smirked.  Oogami chuckled a bit. 

Asahina at the moment was sticking very close to Oogami.  She was still shaken from the event, and occasionally mumbling something about the Baryonyx’s teeth.  Oogami frequently told Asahina everything was okay now, to keep her calmer.

“Hey, where are we headed now?” Hagakure asked.

“Back to the park.  We can’t go down to the river though, not with those dinos around, so we’ll have to take a detour through the jungle.” Rikka explained.

“D-do you even know where you’re going…?” Hagakure asked.

“I know this island like I know my way around the grocery store back home!” Rikka said.

“O-oh, that’s good then!  We’ll be back in the park in no time!”

“Of course, I had no idea where I was in the grocery store half the time… I mostly ended up in the soup aisle…”

“We’re doomed…” Hagakure sighed.

Asahina started acting up again, panicking more and shaking violently as she recalled the event again.  “I think we should stop for a moment…” Oogami requested.  Rikka nodded in agreement, and Oogami helped Asahina sit down on a rock.

“While we’re stopped… can you tell us some more about the dinosaurs here…?  I mean I know you told us what carnivores were here but…” Hagakure said.

“Oh, of course I can!  That way you know specifically what each dinosaur is capable of.”  Rikka glanced at Asahina.  “You okay with me talking a bit more about them…?  I know you just had a pretty horrible experience so I’m not sure if you’d be wanting to hear more about them right now…”

Asahina shook her head.  “N-no, please go ahead… I want to hear too…”

Rikka nodded.  “Alright.  With all the larger carnivores, they’re pretty much all-bite usually.  They’ll definitely stomp on you or flick you away though, so try not to get close to them.  Spinosaurus, Baryonyx, and Suchomimus tend to hang around water, and they can swim pretty well.  So… try to avoid getting too close to rivers.  They could be lurking nearby.  A good thing though is they have a hard time maneuvering through tight spaces, so running into a thick jungle is good for getting away.  Ah, if you don’t know what a Spinosaurus looks like though, imagine a larger Suchomimus with like a big curved-sail on it’s back.  Oh boy though, that Spinosaurus…”

“What about it?” Oogami asked.

“He has the worst temper of any of the dinosaurs I’ve seen here!” Rikka exclaimed.  “It’s really easy to just piss him off.  We think it’s because he’s still in his ‘teenage’ phase.  Y’know, angry teenager.  Additionally, the fact that there’s other large carnivores around him probably make him feel threatened.  I’m pretty sure he knows he’s not the biggest and baddest dino around since he’s not fully-grown yet, and it frustrates him.  Kinda like Scar from the Lion King y’know?  He’s all grumpy and stuff since he’s not king.”

“Huh… we should definitely try to not cross paths with him then…” Oogami said.  “A highly enraged opponent can just be completely unpredictable.”

“Yeah, you’re right.  He can be pretty random at times.”  Rikka said, pausing.  Then, she continued.  “As for the smaller carnivores, they are a lot less bite and anger and rely a lot more on strategy or skill.  Pteranodons like to fly up high and silently attack from above.  Scientifically, they couldn’t pick up things with their feet, but since everything in Jurassic World isn’t really all-natural, ours can pick you up.  Be wary of that.  Then we have Dimorphodons.  Much smaller than the Pteranodons, but will also attack from above.  They have a pretty nasty bite and a big mouth, and their teeth are pretty sharp.  To avoid the flyers it’s also good to run into a dense jungle, they can’t easily descend into it or fly around all the trees and vegetation.”

“So should we constantly be looking up when we’re out in the open?” Oogami asked.

“Probably… well maybe not constantly.  Just someone glance up and look all around every few seconds or so.” Rikka said.  “Now we end up back at our small carnivorous dinosaurs.  I’ll start with the smallest first, that you probably have the best chance against - Compsognathus.  Compy for short.  They’re very small, only about the size of a chicken.”

“Whaaaat?!  I thought all dinosaurs were supposed to be huge!  Not like my chickens back home!” Hagakure said.

“Dinosaurs come in all shapes and sizes.  They’re all pretty cool.  Anyways… Compys, they’re primarily scavengers.  However they travel in large packs.  Strength in numbers.  The most important thing to do is not let your guard down around them, or show fear.  They’ll be all over you in an instant.  Just stay calm, and don’t panic.  If you’re injured or struggling though, they won’t hesitate to attack.  When there’s that many of them, it’s pretty impossible to get them off.  Oh one more thing… a Compy’s bite has a toxin in it that causes you to feel extremely drowsy and light-headed.  A couple of bites is nothing to worry about, but when you’re getting bitten all over, you’re gonna crash.  Then it’s all over.”

“T-they sound horrible…” Asahina commented.

“Dude, maybe I can take one home and put it with my chickens.” Hagakure laughed.

Rikka rolled her eyes.  “Two more carnivores.  Next is Dilophosaurus.  Look for two crests on it’s head, and that’s how you’ll know what it is.  It doesn’t have the best jaw for biting, but that’s okay - it’ll blind you with its venom.”

“Eh?!  Dinosaurs can do that?!” Hagakure panicked.

“Our genetically-modified ones can.  Our Dilophosaurs seem peaceful and cute, but trust me, they aren’t.  They have these frill things - like a Frilled Lizard - that pop out as a sort of warning.  It’ll give off a long, menacing hiss then boom, spits venom at you.  If it hits your eyes, it’ll make you go blind.  It’ll temporarily paralyze you if it touches your skin.”

“Why do the smaller dinosaurs seem worse than the bigger ones?!  It makes no sense!!!” Hagakure grabbed his head.

“It does make sense though - what the smaller dinosaurs lack in size and power they make up for with things like venom, intelligence, and many other things.  I haven’t even talked about the worst of them all yet…” Rikka’s voice trailed off.

“Y-you mean the Raptors right?  You seem t-terrified of them…” Asahina said.

Rikka nodded.  “You’re right.  There’s a good reason to be afraid too.  These animals are incredibly intelligent.  Problem solving intelligent.  On top of that, they’re fast and powerful.  You have a terribly low chance of escaping them.  With large carnivores and flyers, you can just run into the jungle.  With Compys, if you stay calm and stand your ground, they’ll leave you be.  You have a chance to outrun a Dilophosaur.  A Raptor though?  No.  They run at cheetah speed, and they’ll pounce on you, pinning you down so you can’t move.  Once they catch you, you’re dead.”

“They sound like incredible animals… but formidable opponents…” Oogami said.

“Yeah… we have three Raptors, they’re all siblings.  Blossom is the pack leader, she’s red and pink, and is the largest of the three.  Then we have Sprite, he’s pretty much the colors of a Sprite can.  Last but not least, we have Slasher.  She’s white with some red and black markings.”

“Why does one have such a threatening name?!” Asahina asked.

“Hell, I dunno.  I didn’t name ‘em.  Personally I would’ve gone with Oreo.” Rikka said.  “That being said, that’s what our carnivores are capable of.”

“I really don’t want to run into any more of them…” Asahina mumbled.

“It’d be great if we don’t, but I can’t make any promises that we won’t.” Rikka said, frowning.  She smiled again.  “I’m going to protect you guys, okay?  I promise.  As your elder, extra-responsible guide, and resident dino-expert I will get you through this.” 

Asahina looked up, smiling a little.  “T-thanks, Rikka-chan…”  Rikka smiled widely back.

***

“I see someone!” Yamada exclaimed.  At the end of the enclosure, just like they were supposed to, the four students emerged - Enoshima, Owada, Ishimaru, and Fujisaki.  They were now slowly making their way through the clearing.

“Oh, what a relief!” Maizono sighed and smiled.  “But now they’re walking through the tall grass in an open space… those dinosaurs might spot them…!”

“We gotta get their attention somehow, without giving ourselves or them away.” Kuwata said, looking over at the group.

“Perhaps one of us could sneak out there and get them.  If we’re quiet and slow the dinosaurs may not notice us.” Celestia suggested.

“Ok… you suggested it, why don’t you do it?” Kuwata asked.

Celestia giggled.  “Because I am wearing high heels and they make it difficult for me to move through such terrain.  I barely escaped the dinosaur the first time it chased us."

“Yeah, I guess… Maizono?  You wanna go?” 

“E-eh?!” Maizono gasped.

“I guess that’s a no… Yamada, do rock-paper-scissors with me to decide who goes.” Kuwata said.  He knew if he gave Yamada an option to go out or not, he’d say no.  Kuwata really didn’t want to go out, so he decided to have a mini-competition instead of giving Yamada an option to get the others.

“O-okay…” Yamada agreed.  They did a quick round of rock-paper-scissors, Yamada winning with a scissors against paper.

“B-best out of three!” Kuwata challenged.  They went again.  Kuwata lost again, so there was no point of doing another round.  He would’ve had to go out anyways.  “Fine, I’ll go.”  Reluctantly, he stepped out from behind the bush.  He kept his eyes glued on the carnivores that were over by the river.  They seemed to be occupied at the moment with the water.  Slowly and being careful of his footing, Kuwata attempted to creep over to the other group.  The other group seemed to be unaware of the nearby Suchomimus and Baryonyx, since they weren’t trying to move with extreme caution towards the jungle.

Instead of going over to the group though, Kuwata stopped after only taking a few steps away from the bush.  “Hey!” he yelled in a hushed voice, and waved his arms to get the attention of  the others.

“H-he’s gonna give himself away to those dinosaurs!” Maizono said.  “What is he even doing?!”

“I’m afraid if he keeps this up he’ll put us all in danger.” Celestia commented.

When he realized waving his arms didn’t work, Kuwata decided to do something else to get the group’s attention.  Why not put his pitching skills to use?  It seemed like a much better idea than traveling all the way over to the other group at an agonizingly slow pace.  He glanced around him and picked up a baseball-sized rock, then chucked it at the students.  It barely missed Enoshima’s head.

“HEY!” Enoshima shouted angrily then looked around.  Then she saw Kuwata, frantically waving one of his arms and with his other arm he put his finger to his lip in order to say, “Be quiet.” 

“What?!” Enoshima yelled back at Kuwata.

“I-I think he’s telling us to be quiet…” Fujisaki quietly said.

“Huh?  Why?”

_ GrrrRAAWWWGH. _

Kuwata ran back behind the bush.  Slowly, Enoshima looked behind her.  The off-jawed Baryonyx was running towards them.

“Oh shit!” Owada yelled, then lifted up Enoshima and Fujisaki under each one of his arms, and made a mad dash towards the bush Kuwata had ran behind.

“H-hey!”  Enoshima complained.  Ishimaru followed after quickly.  The group easily made it into the jungle, since the Baryonyx wasn’t right on their tail that time.  After seeing the humans enter the jungle, the Barynonyx stopped running, and he turned back towards the river.

“Sheesh, you guys were being so  _ loud! _ ” Kuwata scorned.

“To be fair, we didn’t know those two croc-faced dinos were  _ right there! _ ” Owada argued.

“I was putting my finger over my mouth to tell you to be quiet!”

“Whatever, whatever - at least we’re all okay now, right?” Owada mumured.

“Almost all of us…” Maizono said, nodding back towards the river where Ikusaba’s body was just a few moments ago.

“L-let’s not bring that up, okay?” Enoshima said darkly.

“S-sorry…” Maizono said.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I suggest we get moving.  We don’t want to be dilly-dallying out here.  I assume the others are trying to get back to the park, so we should meet them there.” Celestia spoke.

“She’s right!  We can’t be late!” Ishimaru announced.

“ _ Shhhh!” _ Yamada hushed.  “Something else might hear us!”

“Anyways… lead the way Celes.” Owada said.

***

“Oh, Kirigiri?  I believe you were mistaken by that roar because now we’re even MORE lost!” Togami growled.  The group had been heading towards the source of the roar, but as they walked on they realized it was much farther of a journey than they remembered - could a Suchomimus have moved so fast?

“Even if it’s not what we’re looking for, I’d at least like to find the source of the sound - it might still be next to the river.  That’s what we need.” Kirigiri said, still leading.

“Fine, but when we find whatever monster is making that noise… YOU get to investigate it first; and if you get eaten, it’s your own fault.”

“Fair enough.” Kirigiri said dully.

“E-eh?!  That’s not fair!” Naegi exclaimed.

“It’s her idea, she should be the one to sacrifice herself if something does happen.” Togami said.  Naegi sighed.  “Do you agree now?”

“No, I just can’t believe how careless you are…” Naegi said.

Togami smirked.  “Hah.  I’m not  _ careless _ , I just don’t care about what happens to the lot of you.  It’s me I’m concerned about.”

Naegi sighed again.  No use arguing with him.  Though Naegi did know Togami secretly had a soft side for everyone, he just disguised that feeling very well.  Naegi mumbled something to himself, but Togami clearly heard.

“What was that?  Are you still trying to argue with me?” Togami talked down to Naegi.

“No, it’s just-”

Togami cut him off, talking louder.  “You already know there’s no use.  You know I’m right and-”

“Both of you, shush.” Kirigiri suddenly said.  She was now standing still, listening.

“Excuse me-” Togami started.

“ _ Hush.” _ Kirigiri repeated.  Togami winced then stayed quiet.  “Do you hear that…?” Kirigiri asked in a low voice.

They all stopped and focused on the sounds of the jungle, trying to hear what Kirigiri heard.  Naegi closed his eyes to try and help him hear better.  An almost static-like sound - was it the wind?  No, there was only a gentle breeze… then it must be…!

“The river!” Naegi suddenly exclaimed, opening his eyes.

Kirigiri smiled and nodded at him; Naegi’s heart fluttered a bit seeing her smile at him.  It was rare that she smiled, but when she did it made his heart skip a beat.

“We should hurry.” Kirigiri said, snapping Naegi out of his thoughts.

“Y-yeah!”

Picking up the lead again, Kirigiri ran towards the sound of water.  Naegi followed, running as well.  Togami refused to, and just walked at a slightly faster pace.  As long as he kept the two in front of him somewhere in his sight, he wouldn’t get lost.  Fukawa tagged along with him, standing a bit too closely to him.  For once, Togami didn’t shove her away though.

Ahead of her,  Kirigiri spotted something in the road.  It looked like a large tree root, emerging from one of the trees in the jungle.  “Careful, there’s a root or something in the road just ahead.” Kirigiri warned to Naegi.

“Okay, thanks!” Naegi said.

As Kirigiri ran up to the root, she carefully jumped over it, continuing at her running pace.  Naegi jumped over it too, “Do you think we should wait for Togami and Fukawa…?  We’re going a bit fast.” Naegi suggested.

“Yeah… we’ll stop for a couple seconds.” Kirigiri said, slowing her pace then stopping.  Naegi did the same.  They both looked back down the way they came, waiting for Togami and Fukawa.

A good twenty seconds passed before the two appeared.  The two approached the tree root, and not thinking much about it, Togami stepped on it - that’s when he noticed that this was a very odd root.  Removing his foot from it, he looked down at it, confused.  It wasn’t hard like a tree - it was somewhat soft.  “What the…?”  Then the root  _ moved. _

The ‘root’ flicked up slightly.  A growl came from the trees and bushes to their right.  In an instant, the root was lifted up high from the ground.   _ It was a tail. _  The tail disappeared into the jungle, and not a moment later a head partially emerged from the jungle, looking dead at Togami.  This dinosaur had a head like the Suchomimus, but it was larger, and the shape was a bit different.

“W-what is that?!” Naegi asked.

“I-I…” Kirigiri said, but she wasn’t sure what to answer with.

The dinosaur continued to stare angrily down at Togami, as if challenging him, and huffing into his face.

Togami pinched his nose.  “Great, another one of you stupid over-sized lizards…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya done fucked up Togami.
> 
> Also info on the dinosaurs is reflective of how they are in Jurassic Park, not their real-life counterparts because this is Jurassic Park fff  
> Also, the Compys here are based off the one's from the book! Which is why they have a bite that makes you feel all sleepy in this fanfic.
> 
> Edit: List of whose dead so far because someone asked and I completely forgot to put it in until just now:
> 
> Mukuro Ikusaba  
> (16/17 Survivors Left)


	4. Not with that Sail...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd be pissed off at Togami too if he stomped on your tail.  
> And a new character enters the game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact there's a Jurassic Park marathon on right now and I'm watching it as we speak.  
> Also, regarding Monday's episode, we need to stick together to get through all this despair.  
> Naegiri is going to start picking up in this chapter so hopefully that'll heal some of the pain c':  
> Also my favorite dinosaur is in this chapter so that's fuN  
> OH important note!  
> I started online college classes last week, so since I'm more busy now with that, updates may be a little slower!! (hence why this chapter took a while to come out!)
> 
> Some useful(?) stuff:  
> Since the word is used a couple times and I'm not sure if everyone knows what it means:  
> Theropod - A carnivorous dinosaur that is bipedal.
> 
> Also, if you want to get a better idea of what the dinosaur featured in this chapter is supposed to be like, here's a video of it in Jurassic Park 3:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn-HBZdpWWQ
> 
> I love it's roars they are like the roar of an angel

“What?  Are you just going to stare at me?” Togami asked the dinosaur.  “Your breath smells like fish and your presence is an annoyance to me… please leave.”

The dinosaur growled fiercely.  It roared angrily, swiftly bringing its crocodile-like head down with mouth wide open.  

“B-Byakuya-sama!!” Fukawa screeched, then tackled him, pushing both of them out of the way of the massive dinosaur’s snout.  The dino’s snout hit the ground; it lifted up its massive head, roaring angrily.  Its sight quickly locked onto Togami again.

“Tch!  You’re still not done?!” Togami stood, then suddenly bolted away.

“W-wait!” Fukawa sprang up and followed.

Without much hesitation, the dinosaur roared angrily again and fully emerged from the cover of the trees.  In full view its body was quite similar to the Suchomimus and Baryonyx, only it was larger.  Its main feature though was a 6 foot curved sail emerging from its back, that displayed several bright shades of blue.  It definitely stood out from the rest of the dinosaur’s brownish body.  Not much longer after revealing its whole form, the dinosaur began running after Togami.  Togami ran past Kirigiri and Naegi, soon followed by Fukawa.

“H-hey!” Naegi shouted at Togami, then turned his head back to the approaching carnivore.  He tensed up, his joints locked.  He was too scared to move.  The large teeth and jaws of the animal… the rage in its eyes… it was truly terrifying.

“Naegi-kun.” Her voice pulled him out of it.  Kirigiri was gently tugging at Naegi’s sleeve.  Naegi looked at her, and automatically realized she was trying to tell him, “Let’s get the fuck out of here,” - though she would’ve put it in more proper language.  

Naegi nodded quickly and the two began running as fast as they could, trying to keep up with Togami and Fukawa.  Where Kirigiri and Naegi were just standing moments before, the foot of the sailed-dinosaur came down heavily, creating a strong vibration that shook the land and a deep, three-toed footprint in the ground was formed.

_ Thank god we got out of there!!   _ Naegi thought to himself.

“Look, the river!” Kirigiri said, pointing in front of them.  Naegi looked and saw they were fast approaching the water.   _ What a relief…   _ Though this part of the river seemed more like a creek - it wasn’t as wide.  Naegi wasn’t sure if this was even the correct river.  After all, the island had multiple rivers - this might not be the one they came in on.

Togami was surprisingly a good distance ahead, farther than he initially was.  He had already reached the river, and found a fallen over log that went over the river.  He darted across it carefully with Fukawa scampering after him.  After they got across, they continued running.

Kirigiri and Naegi reached the log a few moments later.  Kirigiri wasted no time jumping on it and heading across, though she had to move at a slower pace.  Her high heels were providing her a challenge to stay on the slippery log.  You could tell she was rushing though.  Naegi looked behind him to see where the dinosaur was.  All he could see was its large head, mere feet away from them.

“K-KIRIGIRI-SAN!” Naegi shrieked before jumping on the log and practically pushing her across to the other side, where they both fell on the ground next to each other.

“Sorry...” Kirigiri apologized for taking too long on the log.  Before Naegi could respond, Kirigiri was up and running again.  Naegi quickly followed.  The dinosaur behind them paused for a moment and looked at the river.  Then, put one massive foot on the log, crushing it as if it were a mere stick.  It let its clawed-foot plunge into the water, and placed its other foot on the other side of the river, crossing it with ease.

As they ran, they spotted Togami and Fukawa stopped next to a tree.

“Why are you stopped?!  It’s coming!” Naegi said as he and Kirigiri stopped too.

“You led that monster here?!” Togami growled, and soon enough the theropod came into view, giving off a roar as it saw them.  “Tch!” Togami took off in one direction, paralleling the river.

“W-wait, Togami-kun!” Naegi ran after, trying to keep up.  

As the dinosaur neared, Kirigiri took off in a different direction than the boys did.

“W-where are you going?!  What about B-Byakuya-sama?!” Fukawa asked.  She let out a small scream as the dinosaur got closer.  She panicked for a moment, wondering if she should follow Togami, who she most likely wouldn’t be able to catch up with, or Kirigiri.  She decided quickly when she heard the roar of the dinosaur again, and she took off after Kirigiri.

Kirigiri looked behind her as they ran.  The dinosaur stopped for a moment where everyone was just standing.  It sniffed the ground a bit and looked down the river, growling.  Then took off in the direction Togami went.  “Interesting…” Kirigiri mumbled, before stopping.  Fukawa stopped as well.

“W-what do you mean interesting?!  T-that monster just went after B-Byakuya-sama!!” Fukawa hissed.

“We would’ve been much easier to catch since we waited few seconds before running, but it went after Togami-kun and Naegi-kun instead…”

“S-so?!”

“Togami must’ve really pissed it off…” Kirigiri murmured, before turning in the direction Togami and Naegi went.

***

“T-Togami-kun!  It’s coming after us!”  Naegi shouted.

“This is your fault!  You led it to us!” Togami argued.

“N-no it would’ve still followed!  You angered it!”

The two escaped the trees of the jungle and made it out into a clearing of grass with jungle on each side of it, except in the direction they were going.  Naegi noticed the water seemed to pick up its speed, and when he looked ahead he saw a waterfall and the edge of a cliff.

“W-wait it’s a cliff!” Naegi shouted.

Togami gritted his teeth slightly, reaching the edge of the cliff and coming to a halt.  Naegi did the same.  They both looked down the side of the cliff.  They guessed it to be at least 40 to 60 feet down.  The waterfall fell down into a pool at the bottom, but there were no continuing lines of river flowing from it.  Naegi guessed that this must be a different river, if it just suddenly ended here… though he wasn’t even sure if the river they came in on had an end to it or if it just fed off into the ocean.  In the distance to their right, there was a much gentler slope that lead down to the same pool of water, but they didn’t have the time to run over there.

A roar and the sound of crashing came from behind them, and they turned around at the same time.  The large dinosaur had some difficulty getting through the thick jungle, but didn’t give up until it burst through the trees, making a mad dash towards Togami and Naegi.  The dinosaur was completely enraged.

“W-we have to jump!” Naegi exclaimed, looking down the cliff.

“No,  _ you _ act as a distraction so I can get away!” Togami said.  The predator was fast approaching, its head was lowering and its mouth was widening, preparing to snatch up the two boys.

There was no time to think.  Instinctively, Naegi charged into Togami, pushing him and himself off the cliff; just in time to escape the grasping crocodile-like jaws.  The dinosaur reached its head over the cliff in an attempt to grab them.  It just missed.

They plummeted into the water and landed with a huge splash.  Back up on the cliff, the angry carnivore huffed and lifted its head.  It stopped to look around, seeing two humans fleeing down the gentle slope.  With a mighty roar, it charged towards the two.

“L-long nose is coming after us!” Fukawa said.

“Just stick to the trees.  They’ll slow it down.” Kirigiri said calmly.  The amount of trees around them lessened due to them being next to a clearing, but there would be enough to cause the dinosaur some trouble.

The predator rammed into the trees right behind the two girls.  It slid slightly as it slowed down, then quickly swung itself in the direction of its prey, charging forward.  Kirigiri and Fukawa picked up their pace, reaching the end of the slope and were now running along the pool of water.

“I-is Byakuya-sama in there?!” Fukawa asked.

“I assume so… as long as they’re both alri-” Kirigiri was cut off by the loud roar of the dinosaur.  It was getting quite annoyed with all the trees in the way, and another was coming up right in its path.  With another enraged roar and a powerful burst of speed it rammed itself into the tree, knocking it over.

“Move!” Kirigiri ordered, and the two girls split part, avoiding the falling tree.  The dinosaur immediately regretted its decision, and stumbled back a bit.  Dizzily, it shook its head and let out cries of discomfort.  Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Kirigiri rushed over to the end of the pool of water and looked in.  Fukawa soon joined her.

“BYAKUYA-SAMA!” Fukawa cried out.   Togami’s head conveniently popped out of the water as she said that.

“Is that damned lizard gone?!  We can’t keep hiding underwater!” Togami said.

“It’s not gone but if you hurry out we might be able to get away.” Kirigiri called.

Naegi’s head poked out of the water next to Togami.  “Let’s go!”  The two boys quickly swam towards Kirigiri and Fukawa, reaching them without much of a hassle despite their aching muscles.  Luckily the dinosaur was still occupied with recovering from charging straight into a tree.

After struggling out of the water and standing, the boys were still a bit uneasy and stumbling after taking that plunge.  All the running, jumping off a cliff, and then having to swim took a pretty harsh toll on them.  On top of that they were soaked to the bone, and their clothes were dirty; Togami was very annoyed by this fact.  

Unintentionally, Naegi leaned against Kirigiri slightly for support.  Kirigiri didn’t say anything, just gave him a quick glance then looked away.

Realizing what he was doing, Naegi quickly pulled himself away and stood on his own, his knees shaking.  “S-sorry!”

“It’s alright, after all you’re a cold shivering mess right now.  I won’t blame you if you need someone to help you warm up.” Kirigiri lightly teased, the faintest hint of a smirk on her face.

“W-what?!” Naegi’s face flushed red.   _ I-is she flirting with me?! _

Whatever could be considered as a smirk on her face quickly vanished as an angry huff came from behind them, and the vibrations of footfalls picked up again.  Kirigiri looked behind them, seeing the huge theropod trying to sneak its way over to them.

“S-Shoot!” Naegi exclaimed, then he grabbed Kirigiri’s wrist and started running past the water to the other side of the jungle.  Seeing the humans flee, the dinosaur picked up the pace and started running.

“Dammit Naegi!  First my clothes and now this!” Togami growled, before taking off into the jungle next to him, followed by Fukawa.  The dino, however, still wasn’t done with Togami.  It roared in the direction of Naegi, then pushed through the trees after Togami and Fukawa.

Naegi kept running through the jungle, dragging Kirigiri behind him.  She was somewhat struggling to keep up, mainly because at the pace he was pulling her, she couldn’t place her feet properly on the ground, and she began stumbling quite a bit.

“N-Naegi-kun.” Kirigiri said.  Naegi promptly stopped, realizing that he’d ran far enough and that he was just dragging Kirigiri through the woods.  The sudden stop caused Kirigiri to harshly bump into Naegi, almost knocking them both over.  Kirigiri quickly regained her balance though, and backed up a bit.

“S-sorry… I guess I got carried away…” Naegi refused to keep eye contact.

“It’s okay.  After all, you might’ve saved me in the end anyways.” Kirigiri said.  Naegi doubted she meant that though, and only said it to make him feel better; he knew very well she was fully capable of taking care of herself.

Kirigiri looked around.  “Unfortunately we appear to be lost from the river again… though we weren’t sure if that was the right river...”

Naegi mentally slapped himself in the face.  He shouldn’t have kept running after the dinosaur stopped pursuing them.  On top of that they had lost Togami and Fukawa, and now they were in danger of that beast.

“I suggest we get moving again.  We can’t stay around the same area for too long, something might find us.” Kirigiri said.

“B-but what about Togami-kun and Fukawa-san…?”

“We can’t do much about it if we don’t know where they are… we can only hope the dinosaur didn’t catch them.”

“Y-yeah… Kirigiri-san, do you know what kind of dinosaur that was?” Naegi asked.

Kirigiri looked off to the side.  “Rikka did mention what carnivorous dinosaurs were on the island… she didn’t give us a description of them though.  Though if we use process of elimination… it can’t be any of the smaller carnivores, and it wasn’t the T. Rex or the two that chased us earlier… not with that sail, at least.”

“Then that leaves… was it… Spinosaurus?” Naegi asked. 

Kirigiri nodded.  “She mentioned that he was a juvenile and was therefore a bit smaller than the T. Rex.  He’s definitely got a much worse attitude though.”

“You can say that again… he’s holding a  _ grudge _ against Togami!  For stepping on his tail!”

“I can’t blame anyone for holding a grudge against Togami though.” Kirigiri joked, though it was hard to tell since she didn’t break her iron mask.  “Anyways… let’s head out.  Maybe we’ll run into them, away from the dinosaur.”

“O-okay..!” Naegi agreed, nodding.  The two teens headed in one direction; specifically North, but they weren’t able to tell without some form of navigation device.  However the farther North you go, the further you get from the park…

***

“That tree looks familiar!  Are you sure we’re not going in circles?!”

“Hagakure-kun, all the trees look similar.  Though I can’t guarantee we’re not going in circles.”  Rikka smiled.

“W-what?!”

“Relax, I’ll get you out of here, remember?” Rikka smiled comfortingly, almost like a big sister or a mother.

“O-okay…” Hagakure sighed.

“Does anyone have any food on them?  I’m starving…” Asahina said, rubbing her grumbling stomach.

“Unfortunately I don’t think any of us were prepared for this situation so… I’d say no…” Rika said.  Asahina let out an irritated and exhausted sigh.  After Rikka had explained the dinosaurs to them and Asahina calmed down, they started exploring the jungle again.  They’d been walking for quite some time now, and they were unsure if they were even going the right way.  The scenery looked pretty similar everywhere they walked, so it wasn’t easy to tell if they had been in that area before or not.

A hiss of static came from Rikka’s belt.

“U-uh do you have a snake or something on you?!” Hagakure asked.

“Hm?  Oh no, that’s my radio… my radio?!” Rikka instantly grabbed her radio from her belt and looked at it.  The sound of a voice was trying to come through, but the static was overriding it.  After a few moments though, the static cleared, and a voice spoke.

“Hello?  Can anyone hear me?”

“”K-Kenchi!” Rikka cried happily into her radio.

“R-Rikka?!  Is that you?!  You’re here?” the apparent Kenchi answered.  His voice wasn’t completely clear through the radio, but they could still understand him with ease.

“Y-yeah!  You’re okay?  Where are you?  I thought radio waves and signals were blocked off…”

“I-I’m still on the island, back up in the control room… I’m assuming you’re on the island too…?  Something weird’s going on with all the systems, I can barely get any back online… it took me all morning to fix the radio signals!  Though, the signals are only running through the island… I can’t get a signal from off the island…”

“Yeah I’m still on the island too… glad to hear you’re up in the control room doin’ your thing though!” Rikka laughed.  “Anyways, are you aware of what’s going on?”

“Eh… only a little… I just know everyone’s missing and a bunch of systems are offline… and I can’t get them back on…” Kenchi said.

“Well sir, let me tell you a thing.  I wake up, I wake up the kids I’m taking care of for the weekend.  We get down to the lobby, and there’s absolutely NO ONE.  We find a note saying to go to the river, and there’s a boat there.  We get on it, and this weird lookin’ BEAR appears on the TV screen, tells us he’s taken over, and now we gotta survive on the island for the next 48 hours!  The dinosaurs are  _ loose! _  We’ve already lost at least one… and we’ve all been separated into groups thanks to Sucho and Bary…” Rikka explained to Kenchi.  “The bear said if we survive for 48 hours a helicopter's gonna come and pick us all up.  It seems suspicious to me though… he’s just gonna let us go like that…?”

“Maybe he has something planned… anyways… what’s important now is getting you and all the kids to safety.  Did you give each of the students a mini-tracker?” Kenchi questioned.

“Shit!  I forgot to!” Rikka face-palmed.

“Mini… tracker…?” Asahina asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Ah, for big groups we typically give each member a tracking device that they can clip onto their attire.  It’s meant to be used by security to find everyone in your group if you are to get separated… but of course I forgot…” Rikka sighed.

Kenchi’s voice emerged from the radio again.  “Alright then… don’t worry.  I can still pick up your location here, since the radios have tracking devices in them… just let me pull up that screen…” his voice trailed off and clicking could be heard through the radio.

“That’ll help us out a bit… we’re still going to have to find the others though, but at least we’ll know where we are.” Rikka smiled at the three students with her.  “I think we should start with heading to the park though and see if anyone’s there.”

“Sheesh Rikka, you’re way out there!” Kenchi exclaimed.

“Oh god, where are we?”

“Nah, I’m kidding.  You’re not too far from the park.  You’re just past the start of the restricted zone.  If you head south you’ll reach River A in no time, and then following that downstream will get you to the River-Adventure queue line and I think you know the rest from there.”

“Oh, good!  You’ll have to tell us if we’re heading in the right direction before we disconnect though… if I keep my radio on too long it’s battery’s gonna die and I can’t charge it out here.” Rikka said.

“Will do!” Kenchi happily exclaimed.

“Ah, Kenchi, one more thing?” Rikka asked.

“Hm…?”

“The dinosaurs have trackers, yeah?  Mind giving me the locations of the carnivores?” Rikka requested.

“Oh sure!” Kenchi agreed.  A few more clicks were heard through the radio as Kenchi switched from tracking Rikka to tracking the dinosaurs.  “Okay… Suchomimus and Baryonyx are down at River A next to their enclosure.  The Spinosaurus is heading West of the end pool of River B… at a fast rate… huh…”

Rikka gulped.

Kenchi continued.  “All the Pterosaurs appear to still be in their dome, or at least around it.  Shamusaur’s obviously in her tank… all the smaller carnivores - Compys, Dilos, and Raptors - they’re all moving North… if they don’t change course and keep going straight you shouldn’t run into any of them.  Just be careful about the Raptors…”

“ _ Boy _ , where is my T. Rex?” Rikka interrupted.

“Oh right, Rexy!  Eh… she’s roaming around the outskirts of the park.” Kenchi explained.

“Okay, so we’ll have to be careful of her.” Rikka said.

“It’ll be no problem for you Rikka!  After all you’re the former Ultimate Dinosaur Expert!” Kenchi said cheerfully.

“Oi, oi, oi… don’t bring that up, I don’t know  _ everything _ about dinosaurs!” Rikka said.

“Well you got that title from Hope’s Peak for a reason!  Anyways, just keep your radio on for the next few minutes as you walk.  I’ll chime in when I know what direction you’re going and can tell you if you need to change or not.  See ya!” Kenchi said.

“Thanks, Kenchi.” Rikka said, smiling.  She placed the radio back onto her belt.  “Well, let’s get walking, shall we?”

“Hold up, hold up!  YOU’RE the Ultimate Dinosaur Expert?!  You were a student at Hope’s Peak?!” Asahina asked, surprised.

“Hmmm?  Oh yeah!  I was.” Rikka rubbed the back of her head a little.

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?  That’s so cool!” Hagakure exclaimed.

Rikka shrugged.  “Slipped my mind I guess!”

“How does that slip your mind?!  What class were you a part of?” Asahina asked.

“You’re the 78th class right?  It’s your first year at Hope’s Peak then… my class graduated last year…. So this year class 75 are seniors... so that’d mean… 74th?” Rikka answered.

“You only graduated last year?!  What?!  How old are you even?  Are you telling the truth?!  I thought you said you’ve been working at the island for a long time!  Before it opened!” Asahina was stunned.

“Ask no questions and you’ll get no lies.” Rikka simply said, smiling.

“Aren’t those song lyrics?”

Rikka coughed.  “Maybe… anyways, I’ll answer your questions a hundred-percent honestly!  I’m 18 years old, so I’m pretty much new at being an adult.  The reason I’ve been coming to this island so long is because I started coming over and helping out at the end of middle school.  I got invited to Hope’s Peak under the title of ‘Ultimate Dinosaur Expert’ because of some breakthrough theories I came up with, among other things like being able to identify a dinosaur just by seeing a small bone fragment, etc.  I accepted, and during that time I was only visiting the island during breaks and such.  When I started at Hope’s Peak I was there full-time for my Freshman and Sophomore years.  During my Junior year though, Hope’s Peak offered to give me credit for working at the island, so I obviously accepted that.  I did come back to the school a few times, very rarely though.  Since I rarely attended school the last two years of it, I was never really thinking much about it or of my title.  Hearing you guys were from Hope’s Peak reminded me again, though I didn’t want to say anything.”   

“Sheesh you must really know your dinosaurs then if they asked you to come over to the island when you were still in middle school!” Asahina said.

Rikka shrugged.  “I guess.  I’m not always sure how much of a ‘talent’ my title is though, I mean, if you do enough studying and research, you could know as much as me.  I’m pretty much just a sponge that soaks up information about dinosaurs.  I don’t think it’s something that can be considered an actual talent, I’m not born with that skill.”  She seemed upset.

Asahina smiled.  “Think of it this way Rikka!  We all had to work up to be the best at what we are!  So you had to work up to get that good at knowing dinosaurs.  Plus, you get to work with them in the flesh and blood.  I think what also counts is how good you are with handling them.  I bet you’re super good at it too!  That it just comes naturally!”

“And you can speak dinosaur!  I don’t know anyone who can do that!” Hagakure interrupted.

“I don’t speak dinosaur, Hagakure…” Rikka laughed a little.  “Thanks though, Asahina… I get what you mean… now then, let’s get going, shall we?” Rikka asked.  The three students nodded and Rikka smiled warmly.  “Okay then, follow me.”  She walked a few steps in a direction she thought was South, and the group followed.

The radio clicked.  “You’re headed the right way, just keep going straight till you hit River A.  I’ll be on standby if you need anything, so just turn on your radio and call me if you do!” Kenchi said.

Rikka picked up her radio and spoke back into it.  “Over and out!  Thanks a bunch, Kenchi…” she flicked off the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa shiiiiiiz Rikka's the former Ultimate DInosaur Expert what a plot twist  
> (not really lol)  
> Naegiri is gonna keep growing over the course of the fanfiction so  
> yeah c:  
> Also I know the other group with Celeste and others aren't mentioned in this chapter, but they will be next one  
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading this and thank you for the kudos and reviews!
> 
> Chapterly death count:
> 
> 1\. Mukuro Ikusaba
> 
> (17/18 Survivors Remaining)
> 
> (+1 added 'cause Kenchi!)


	5. Swift Thief (Of Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To trust, or not to trust? That is the question.  
> Seriously though, who would have the time to answer that?  
> //GORE WARNING//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK A LONG WHILE, BUT HERE WE ARE!  
> This chapter is twice as long as what I usually post so I hope that makes up for it !!  
> Also, as the summary for the chapter says, g o r e w a r n i n g. I'll be changing the rating to M too soon cause.  
> Damn.
> 
> Next chapter update for something will probably either be Kirigiri's Pet or another crossover I'm working on, which is HigurashiXDanganronpa (though its more on the Higurashi side with Kirigiri being there, so if you like Higurashi or Kirigiri... maybe you'll like it (uwu)/)

“There it is!  I see it, I see it!”

“See what?”

“The River-Adventure place we started at!”

After paralleling the river from the edge of the jungle for what seemed like ages, the largest group of students - currently being led by Celestia - reached a point where they could finally see the River-Adventure queue line across the river.

“Great!  So… are we going to have to swim across?  I don’t see another way…” Maizono said, glancing around.  No fallen tree logs and no thinner areas of river were nearby.

“We might have to… though I’m not so sure if we actually should… the current doesn’t look strong from over here but once you get in it can be a lot worse…” Owada said.

“Maybe we can knock over a tree or somethin’!” Kuwata suggested.

“Yeah, sure.  Let’s knock over a huge tree.  Go for it.” Enoshima sarcastically remarked.

“It was just an idea…” Kuwata mumbled.

“U-um… sorry to interrupt, but what are THOSE?” Yamada asked, pointing across the river towards the River-Adventure queue.  Three animals were standing at the edge of the docking area for the boats, looking across the river and pacing a bit.

“Uh… too far away for me to tell…” Kuwata said, rubbing his head.  “Looks like three err… dinos though…” Even with being able to see the shapes of the dinosaurs, it was hard to identify what exactly they were.

“Well that can’t be good…” Owada commented.

“Maybe they are the herbivorous kind.” Ishimaru added in.

“That’s true… Fujisaki-kun, ya got any of your high-tech stuff on you?  Something that could zoom in and see those dinos?” Owada asked his small friend.

“U-um… I have my phone… will zooming in with my phone camera be okay…?” Fujisaki asked.

Owada mentally face-palmed himself, obviously anyone’s phone would do.  “O-oh right, sure.”

Fujisaki pulled out his phone and opened the camera app, then zoomed it in towards the three animals.  The phone wasn’t able to zoom all the way in and of course the result was pretty pixelated, but they could be identified a lot easier now.  Fujisaki jumped a little as he realized what they were.

“W-what is it, Fujisaki-san…?” Maizono asked quietly.

Owada looked over Fujisaki’s shoulder and at the screen of the phone.  “I don’t get it, whattya see?”

“W-well I may be wrong… b-but based on the shape of their bodies… and comparing it to um… you remember that skeleton in the lobby yesterday?”

“You are referring to the one Rikka-san told us a story about, correct?” Celestia asked.

Fujisaki nodded.  “I-I think… I think those animals are the same kind as that skeleton… R-raptors…”  

“W-what?!” Yamada asked, stunned.

Fujisaki put his phone away.  “I-I can’t be sure… b-but if I could see that ‘killing claw’ its supposed to have then there’d be no doubt of what it is…”

“W-well at least they’re across the river, yeah?!  T-they can’t get across if we can’t!” Kuwata said.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Celestia said, pointing over to the animals.  The other students looked over.

One of the Raptors had backed up a bit.  Was it going to try and leap across the river?  Could it even make it?  Those questions were answered very quickly as the animal broke out into a Cheetah-speed run, taking a tremendous leap over the rushing river.

Time seemed to slow down.  The students watched in anticipation as the Raptor flew over the river.  Then, soon enough, the Raptor landed; right on the edge of the other side of the river.   _ On their side of the river. _  It paused then looked back at the other two Raptors, barking at them.

“S-shit!” Kuwata stuttered.

“Oh great!  You just  _ had  _ to say something!” Enoshima growled.

By now, the other two Raptors were jumping across the river as well, one at a time, until all three were safely on the other side.

“I-I suggest we keep heading up river until we find a safe crossing!!” Ishimaru said, panic starting to form in his typically strong voice.

“Y-yeah…!  A-and keep quiet!” Kuwata added.

“I agree… don’t wanna mess with those things.” Owada agreed.

“Okay, follow me.” Celestia said.  She was just about to start walking when…

_ Achoo! _

All eyes fell onto Yamada; everyone had a half-glaring look and a half-fearful look.  Owada turned his head very slowly to look at the animals.

_ They had heard. _

The lead Raptor, colored red and pink, was standing tall and looking around.  The two Raptors behind her were looking around too, to a lesser degree.  The lead Raptor’s eyes locked in on the group.  She lowered herself back to a normal posture.  She didn’t rush at them or move an inch towards them, but her piercing gaze never left the students.  Even with the distance between the two groups, the students had no trouble telling she was glaring at them.  Then she barked.  Instantly, the two Raptors behind her rushed ahead, but they didn’t run towards the students - one Raptor - colored blue, green, and yellow - ran in a diagonal path to the right, towards the jungle.  The other Raptor - this one was white, black, and red - ran the opposite of the blue one; she went left.

“F-f-fuck!!  Go, go, go!” Owada ordered, running back further into the jungle.  The group registered what he said for a moment, then took off in a mad-dash after him.  The two Raptors reached the jungle and ran into it.  The lead female growled slightly, then ran straight for the jungle, towards where the students had been a moment earlier.

“Do you see them?!  Are they following us?!” Kuwata asked, panicking.

Owada glanced behind them.  “I-I don’t see any but they might be somewhere!”

“Bro, stop!” Ishimaru yelled at Owada.  Owada looked in front of him; they were fast approaching a Raptor that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  The group quickly halted; the Raptor was probably a hundred feet away from them when they stopped.  It was the blue one; he was just standing there, waiting for them.  He looked at the students curiously, tilting his head slightly.

“H-huh…?  What the hell’s it doing?!” Kuwata asked.

“He seems more curious than vicious…  maybe he’s not bad…” Maizono commented.  “I mean, he would’ve attacked us by now, right…?”

The blue Raptor let a gentle chirp escape it’s mouth.

“I-I think he wants us to follow him!” Yamada said, about to take a step forward.

Celestia put her arm out in front of Yamada.  “I suggest you don’t.  This may be a trap.”

The Raptor let out another friendly sounding chirp, bouncing up and down a little.  He then looked around then gave out a small roar that seemed to say, “ _ Hurry!” _

“H-he just looks like he wants to help us…” Yamada said.

“You shouldn’t be so quick to trust something we don’t know anything about.” Celestia said.  “Besides, why would they have ran into the jungle after us if they were friendly?”

Impatiently the Raptor let out another desperate cry, then ran a few steps back and circled back to his original position, desperately trying to get them to follow.  He glanced around nervously, anxiously keeping an eye out for the other two Raptors.

“Well… didn’t Rikka-san say these dinosaurs were supposed to be… really smart?  Would something so smart just stand out in the open…?  I mean, if it was going to hurt us it would’ve just snuck up on us…  right?  Standing out in  the open where we can all see it doesn’t seem like a great hunting tactic…” Fujisaki said somewhat quietly.  He also wasn’t entirely sure about the animal, but logically… why would a hunting animal hang out right smack in the middle of their eye sight?

Kuwata eyed the Raptor up and down.  He was unsure about the animal too; but he felt the urge to trust it.  It wasn’t giving off any suspicious body language, and it definitely didn’t act aggressive in any sort of way.  If he really wanted to hurt them he would’ve come out and attacked in a group with the other Raptors; he wouldn’t just be standing there in plain sight in front of them.  Even though part of Kuwata had an iffy feeling about the animal… its eyes… it almost felt as if he were being hypnotized by them.  They were big and full of life, and felt warming and welcoming… it was odd, but also comforting.  “W-well maybe he split off from the group to help us… I-I mean, he’s  _ alone _ !  He’s being totally friendly!” Kuwata said, though he wasn’t a hundred percent confident in his words.  “C-c’mon, we gotta give him a chance!  I think he’s trying to help us!  We just gotta be careful though.”

_ Fortunately, they were accepting the Raptor. _

Ishimaru nodded.  “This one is being very nice!  He could’ve ripped us apart by now if he wanted.”

“Well, if bro thinks it’s okay…” Owada rubbed the back of his head a little nervously.

Celestia frowned.  “You are going to regret this if you don’t stop.”

_ Fortunately, they weren’t listening to her. _

Kuwata ignored Celestia.  “There, it’s settled!  C’mon, let’s check this guy out!” He walked forward, trying to seem relaxed; he was walking a bit fast though, showing that he was also kind of nervous.  No one followed after him, they were too scared.  Kuwata asked himself what he was doing as he walked; he wasn’t even sure this Raptor  _ was _ friendly.  He just felt the irresistible urge to trust it.  He was thinking of it like if it was a stray dog; naturally you’d be drawn towards one, especially when it was looking friendly - you’d want to see what it wanted and how to help it.  That’s the vibe this Raptor was giving off.  Fujisaki had a great point too - a predator like this would _not_ stand out in the open, and definitely wouldn't try to take on a whole group of people by itself.

Kuwata had reached the halfway point between the group and the Raptor by now, and still seemed safe.  The group looked at each other and started taking a few steps forward, feeling that if something bad were to happen, it would’ve already happened..

All except Celestia followed.  “Kuwata-ku-” she was about to say, but it came too late.

_ Unfortunately, Raptors aren’t dogs. _

As Kuwata neared the blue Raptor, in the blink of an eye the lead red Raptor and the white Raptor raced out from the sides of the jungle straight towards Kuwata.

“W-what the-?!” 

The white Raptor pounced on Kuwata in an instant, pinning him to the ground.  Kuwata felt a lump in his throat that stopped him from yelling out.  He looked up at the Raptor with confused and pleading eyes.  It happened fast.  Mercilessly, the Raptor dug her killing claw right into Kuwata’s belly; it had no trouble cutting through his clothing and skin.  A horrifying scream escaped Kuwata’s lips, but the sound was quickly drowned out by the Raptor shrieking.  She  struck her head down and clamped her mouth around Kuwata’s neck and began violently thrashing, while dragging her impaling toe-claw down Kuwata’s stomach, slowly ripping him open and exposing his innards.  Kuwata continued screaming in pain until a sharp and sudden  _ crack _ was heard.  Then, his screams suddenly muted and it was mostly silent, except for the jungle ambience.  His neck had been snapped, and the Raptor removed her claw from his belly; a ton of blood was slowly leaking from the rip.  The Raptor then looked up at the alpha Raptor; she seemed to be supervising the kill.  The blue one hadn’t moved at all, and was still looking innocent.

_ Fortunately though, the Raptors won’t starve. _

The group of students stood there in shock.  Why in the hell did they even _think_ trusting them was okay?!  They would’ve loved to run away; get away from these creatures as soon as possible… but two things were keeping them from going.  First of all, they were dead-scared and horrified at what just happened.  Secondly, they felt guilty for not rushing over and doing anything - fear got the better of them all.  They just stood there and watched their friend get brutally slaughtered.  Despite that though, they wouldn’t have stood much of a chance against three grown Raptors in the end.

How long had they been standing there, staring at Kuwata’s corpse?  It was probably only a mere few seconds, but it felt like hours.  Why hadn’t the Raptors come after them…?

The first to break away from the group was Maizono; she began hyperventilating violently.  Her pupils shrunk; she had a sickened look on her face.  Then she let out a loud scream, and ran away from the group and away from the Raptors, grabbing her head.  With this, the students returned to reality, and began to panic and flee after Maizono.  The lead Raptor looked over at the students as they ran.  She looked back over to the white Raptor and blue Raptor; the white one was standing on Kuwata’s corpse, dipping her head into the deep slit she had left on the body, and was fishing for guts.  The blue one had not moved from his spot, and was glancing curiously at the lead Raptor.

The lead Raptor barked at the blue one, who obediently trotted over.  The alpha Raptor roared slightly then turned and ran after the students.  The blue one broke out into a run as well, jumping over Kuwata’s body as he passed it.  The white one looked up from what she was doing to watch the two other Raptors go, then went back to eating.

“T-they’re coming after us!!!!” Yamada yelled, looking behind him as he ran.

“Well then our best option at survival is simple.” Celestia calmly said; she was running next to Yamada.  

“W-what is it?!”

“We simply need to be able to outrun one person.” Celestia had a small smile on her face.

“Good idea!” Enoshima agreed.

“W-whaaa?!  N-no fair!  You’re all faster than me!” Yamada argued.

“That spells unfortune for you then.” Celestia giggled, running slightly ahead of Yamada.

“H-h-h-hey!!!”  Yamada surprisingly quickened his pace, keeping up with Celestia.  She couldn’t run too fast either; her outfit restricted her movement quite a bit. 

Behind them, the alpha Raptor barked at the blue Raptor, and he dashed off to the side and further into the jungle.  The red one growled and charged forward.  She was dangerously close, almost reaching Yamada and Celestia, who were both the slow-pokes of the group.

“L-look as bad as it sounds… Celeste’s got a point…” Owada said to everyone.

“W-what?!  Y-you can’t just sacrifice me like that!!” Yamada cried, upset his friends would say such a thing.

“Don’t worry, Yamada-kun.” Owada looked over at Ishimaru.  “Watch Fujisaki-kun for me, okay?  Take care of everyone here.”

“Bro, what’re you saying?” Ishimaru asked, a nervous smiled forming on his face while a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

“Nothin’.  Just don’t stop running until you know you’re in the clear… that’s a rule, so don’t break it, ‘kay?” Owada smiled sadly.

“W-what…?  N-no… you’re not going to-!”

“O-Owada-kun, what’re you…?”  Fujisaki started to ask.

Owada stopped dead in his tracks, the group surprised by his sudden stop; they were confused with what to do.  Stop or keep running?  Ishimaru looked wide eyed back at Owada and slowed almost to a stop.  Fujisaki did the same, shocked as well.

Seeing the group of students confused and start to slow down, Owada fiercely yelled, “KEEP GOING!”

A majority of the group - Celestia, Yamada, and Enoshima; Maizono had disappeared - picked up speed again and kept running.  Fujisaki understood what Owada wanted them to do, and what would happen, but was hesitant to run again.  Tears trickled down his cheeks.  Ishimaru on the other hand had completely stopped now, tears pouring from his eyes as he looked back at Owada.

“Brother, come on!  We can all make it!”  Ishimaru cried out.

Owada looked furious, but in a caring way - if an angry look could appear to be caring.  “YOU’RE BREAKING THE RULE!  KEEP RUNNING!  GO NOW!”  The lead Raptor was right behind Owada.

“C-c’mon Ishimaru-san!  O-Owada-san w-wouldn’t all three of us to-!” Fujisaki was gently tugging on Ishimaru’s sleeve, trying to get him to move.  All of Fujisaki’s heart was saying they should stay with Owada, but Owada wouldn’t want that - he’d want them to live on.  

Ishimaru wouldn’t budge.  The alpha Raptor running up behind Owada would arrive in a couple of seconds.  That Raptor didn’t have to do anything though - out from the side of the jungle leapt the blue Raptor, right onto Owada.  Owada stumbled but didn’t fall, and the Raptor was now holding onto him, his toe-claws impaling Owada’s waist and its finger-claws digging into his back and chest.  Owada grabbed the Raptor’s throat to prevent it from biting.

Again, Owada yelled.  “FUCKIN’ GO!”  The lead Raptor pounced, knocking Owada onto his stomach.  Standing on his back, the Raptor dug her claw into his back.  Owada yelled in pain.

Shocked, Ishimaru loosened up, allowing Fujisaki to quickly drag him away from the scene.

As Ishimaru stumbled backwards after Fujisaki, he could only keep his eyes locked on the gruesome scene they were running from.

The Raptor stayed on Owada’s back, keeping him pinned down.  Her toe claw never left his back.  The blue Raptor was hovering around Owada’s head, prancing around a little and deciding what to do.  When he did decide what to do, it was a horrifying scene.  The blue Raptor also jumped onto Owada’s back.  He chirped at the alpha, and she removed her toe claw and backed up slightly, still standing on Owada’s back as well.  The blue Raptor cooed then jumped in place, landing heavily back on Owada’s back.  Owada felt the air leave his lungs and as his breath violently left his lips, so did a good amount of blood.  The lead Raptor chuffed and did the same as the blue Raptor, jumping up and landing back on Owada’s spine, and one could only assume it snapped in half like a twig from the pressure.  A horrifying scream erupted from the biker’s mouth.

Ishimaru wanted to look away but his eyes wouldn’t leave the horrific scene.  After hearing Owada’s cry of pain, he did what he could to block out any more noise… focus on the wind blowing, on the crunch of the leaves from each foot fall, the soft hum of the jungle… don’t listen to those screams; to that snapping spine; to that wheezy breath coming out of your brother’s crushed lungs… don’t listen, don’t listen, don’t lis....

“Is this far enough…?”

“P-perhaps so…” 

“Is hall monitor kid uh… okay?” 

“I-I don’t know… h-he’s been acting like this since w-we ran…  he had to w-watch it happen…” 

“Where’d Maizono-san go?  She just… vanished!”

Don’t listen, don’t listen, don’t listen…

Ishimaru stared blankly at the ground.  His eyes were empty.  He didn’t move.  He didn’t make a sound.  He just stared dead straight at the jungle floor.  Once the group had lost sight of the Raptors and kept going for a while, they decided they were far enough away that they’d be fine… for now.

“We will have to find her… and our way back to the river.  We are completely lost now…” Celestia said.  Her voice didn’t carry her typical ‘sweet’ sounding tone; it sounded more dull and dark.  Even she was upset with the circumstances; despite her being the one to originally suggest outrunning one person, she seemed to highly regret that choice after it actually happened.

“I guess…” Yamada said.  He was down too.  They were all really upset.  Two of their friends just… gone in the blink of an eye.  Who knew what had happened to the other groups as well…?  Were they okay?  Or were they dead…?

***

“Hmhmhm!  We should be getting to the river pretty soon!  Do ya hear it?”  Rikka sang happily.  Upon close listening, the faint sound of the river rushing could be heard.

“Oh thank god!” Hagakure sighed in relief.

“We’re almost back!” cheered Asahina.

“Hopefully the others are around when we get there too.” Oogami smiled.  “Do we have a plan for getting across the river?”

“Oooh… yeah… hm…” Rikka thought.  “Farther up river from the River-Adventure there’s a little employee bridge.  We have herbivores on this side of the river as well so we have to get over here somehow besides boat sometimes.”

“W-what’s a herbivore?!” Hagakure asked, looking around nervously.

Rikka sighed.  “Seriously?  Thought everyone knew that… it’s something that eats plants.”

“Oh… g-good!”

A loud screech broke the peaceful sound of the jungle.

“Haha… herbivore right?” Hagakure asked, smiling.

RIkka froze.  “Uh… n-no… not really… not at all actually...”

“Wha?!”  

“W-what was it Rikka…?” Asahina asked nervously, stopping as well.  Oogami stopped next to Asahina.

“T-that was a R-raptor…” Rikka looked around.  “Shit… can’t believe they already got across the river…”

“RAPTOR?!  Get me out of here!  Get me out of here!!!!” Hagakure cried, quickly hiding behind Rikka.

Another screech.

“Eep!” Asahina hid behind Rikka as well now too.  Oogami didn’t hide, but she looked uneasy.

Rikka’s knees were shaking slightly but she didn’t want to look terrified in front of the students - she was responsible for them.  She had to show them she’d protect them, and not act like a cowering mess when it came to Raptors - if it were Rexy, she’d be fine.  Then again, Rexy and the Raptors were two very different predators…

Rikka shook her head and locked her knees.  She stood tall and turned around to face the students.  “Don’t worry!  We’re still a good distance from them - those noises you’re hearing are just carrying.  As long as we don’t make any really loud noises we should be fine… unless they change course…” Rikka mumbled that last bit and looked off to the side. Hagakure and Asahina gave her a half-glare and half-fearful look.  “I-I mean uh…!  Ignore that last part…”

“I-is there any chance the Raptors are trained…?  Y-you know, like how Rexy is…?” Asahina asked.

“Huh?  Um well sort of.  Rexy’s not extremely trained, though I know the Raptor’s had a bit more intensive training.  Their handler’s really good with them;  they love him like he’s just part of the pack!  They aren’t too friendly with others though… the ‘more’ training they have just involves them responding to more commands.  Again though, they only like to listen to their handler.”

“Rikka!  You’re the  _ Ultimate Dinosaur Expert _ !  You could probably get those dinos to listen to you in no time!” Asahina encouraged.

“That’d be quite an impressive sight.” Oogami commented.

“Dude!  Can you tame any dinosaur?!” Hagakure asked, suddenly excited by the idea of a dinosaur tamer.

“I can barely tame Rexy… scratch that, I  _ can’t _ tame Rexy.  No way I’m going to be able to tame three highly intelligent animals with just a snap of my fingers.” Rikka smiled sadly.  “Anyways… what I’m hoping is that the Raptors don’t view us humans as prey.  They’re used to seeing humans all the time when guests are viewing them.  They seem pretty calm then… but then again, we’ve never tried putting someone in the cage with them… except their handler.  He’s welcome by them any time.  It’s really amazing.  One day I hope to have that same sort of bond with Rexy~” Rikka’s smile changed from sad to hopeful.  “So with that, let’s keep going… don’t want to run into those Rapto-”

A scream.  No, not a Raptor scream - a  _ human _ scream.

Rika’s sudden burst of confidence left.  Her knees bent slightly and held her arms closely to her body.  “T-that’s…”

“T-that has to be one of our friends!!” Asahina exclaimed.  “T-they’re in trouble!  We have to-”  Asahina started walking towards the direction of the sound, but Rikka grabbed her arm before she could. 

“W-we can’t… n-not with Raptors…” Rikka said lowly.

“W-what?!  Y-you were just gleaming with confidence a second ago!” Asahina said.  Her tone wasn’t angry, but more scared and worried.

“D-did something happen between you and the Raptors?” Oogami asked; she hadn’t changed her brave appearance, but a slight stutter in her voice gave away that she was nervous.

“N-no it’s just… I know what they’re capable of…” Rikka said.

“RIKKA!  You’re a dino  _ expert _ .  You obviously know the bad things these dinosaurs can do but don’t you know anything about maybe… calming them down…?” Asahina asked.

Rikka looked off to the side.  “I never really was around them too often… I wouldn’t really know what calms them down… I never really talked with their handler about it either…”

“Well we’re just gonna have to put your talent to the test then, and trust that you’ll naturally know how to calm them down!” Asahina started walking again, with more force, causing Rikka - who was still holding her arm - to start dragging behind her.

“W-wait!  Y-you’re putting wayyyy too much faith in me!  For some dumb talent!  C-c’mon!”

Asahina stopped and turned to face Rikka.  “L-look… I don’t want to sound rude but… if it were any other dinosaur I feel like you’d go running to help.  Obviously something had to have happened with the Raptors to terrify you this badly…”

Rikka sighed.  “Honestly I haven’t had a horrible experience with the Raptors… I swear.  Something just… sets me off about them.  Our Raptors are much different from their real life counterparts… so they have some similarities, but they also have some major differences.  Our Raptors are genetically modified versions of ‘Velociraptors’, so the most obvious difference being that our Raptors are twice as large as a Velociraptor.  V-raptors are also covered in feathers; our Raptors are scaly.  I think the most terrifying thing of all though is how much more powerful and intelligent our Raptors are… a real Velociraptor would be very light and much more fragile… our Raptors are sturdy and heavy.  Velociraptors were very intelligent already on their own, being able to hunt and coordinate in packs.  Our Raptors though… sometimes seem like they have almost human intelligence.  That intelligence paired with that power creates one dangerous animal.  Their hunting tactics seem to be a lot more advanced than what I’d imagine a real Velociraptor could do.”

“What the hell?!  Who makes a dinosaur be as smart as a human?!” Hagakure asked frantically.

“Whatever genetic modifying they did to those Raptors… they had to know they were making them even more dangerous…” Rikka murmured, “Tch… all for the sake of making it look ‘cool’...”

“I-I guess I see why you’re scared now…” Asahina said.  “With something that smart… compared to the other dinosaurs who I assume… err… aren’t as smart…?”

Rikka nodded.  “The other dinosaurs aren’t dumb at all, but compared to the Raptors’ intelligence the other dinosaurs seem like some generic mindless movie monsters.”

Asahina sighed, then took a deep breath.  “W-we still have to help our friends though…!  R-Rikka… please help us!”

Rikka frowned and twitched a little, looking sad.  She looked at Hagakure and Oogami.  Hagakure looked terrified, and Oogami appeared calm but Rikka could sense she was also deeply worried about her friends.

_ God dammit just suck it up, you’ve just been looking brave then falling apart every few minutes.  I’m not close to these Raptors; I don’t know everything about them.  I do know their basic behaviors and personalities though.  If I can focus on that to try and calm them… _

“Ugh fine!” Rikka said, her tone going from dark to playfully irritated.  “We’ll go check.  But you see that?”  she pointed to the sky.  The sun was setting.  “We don’t have much daylight left.  So we gotta hurry.  It’s way too dangerous to be out and about at night.”

Asahina’s expression lightened and she smiled.  “T-thank you Rikka!” 

Oogami smiled as well, and Hagakure gave a nervous but heartfelt smile.

“Let’s hope that your friend just got spooked by the Raptors and not… w-worse…” Rikka felt like losing her confidence again, but shook her head and stayed strong.

“Y-yeah…” Asahina’s smile dropped.

Rikka tried to give her a comforting smile.  She reached for her radio and clicked it on.  She spoke into it.  “Kenchi, ya still there bud?”

A couple moments went by.  “O-oh, yeah!  You need something already?” Kenchi asked.

“Mind telling me the current location of the Raptors?”

“Sure, one sec!” Clicks were heard through the radio as Kenchi reopened the dino-tracker screen.  “Ah… actually they’re nearby to you… a bit… too close though… err… why do you need to know?”

“We heard the Raptors, and we heard a scream so…”

“W-what?!  D-damn… okay, I’ll tell you their positions…  Blossom and Sprite are running South now, back towards the river.  Slasher is closest to you; she’s stationary.  Walk west for a few minutes and you’ll find her… what’re you planning to do though once you find her… or the other Raptors…?”

“That’s for me to worry about in a few minutes.  Thanks though, Kenchi!”

“Wait-”

Rikka knew Kenchi would object, so she just turned off her radio and put it back on her belt.  On the inside she was terrified, but she did her best to hide it - she didn’t want to keep falling apart.

“Y-you just hung up on him…” Hagakure commented.

“Yep!  Now let’s go find your friends!” Rikka turned and headed west.  The other students looked at each other, then followed.

A few minutes of walking later and…

“We should’ve seen her by now… or at least  _ heard _ her.”  Rikka commented, coming to a stop.

“Perhaps she moved.  Should we contact Kenchi again?” Oogami asked, glancing around.

“Maybe…” Rikka was about to reach for her radio.

“W-wait!  R-Rikka… what’s that?” Asahina asked, quickly pointing in front of Rikka.  “I-is that…?”

“Blood…” Rikka said, looking at the ground in front of her.  She knelt down and inspected it.  There was a good amount of it, and it was fresh.  Something had been lying here just a few moments before.  

“W-where could something with that much blood leaking have gone?!” Asahina asked.

“Simple…” Rikka looked up from the blood and nodded in front of her.  “See the blood going that way?  And the drag marks?  Whatever was here a little while ago was dragged off… by Slasher I assume…”

“D-do you know if this is human blood or animal blood…?” Asahina questioned, looking at the red substance.

Rikka stood up.  “Sorry, I don’t know… I’m not the detective of the group.”

“I-I thought you could identify a dinosaur just by anything though!” Hagakure said.  “Y-you lied!”

“Son, I said I could identify them from a bone fragment.  Not from blood alone.  That needs some scientific testing in a laboratory.  Though the bone fragment thing might be a little exaggerated too.  Depends on a few factors-”

Hagakure cut her off.  “D-don’t call me son!  I’m older than you!”

Rikka blinked.  “What?”

“I-I mean…!  I-I’m totally not 21 I’m uh… however old she is…” Hagakure nervously pointed to Asahina.  Asahina blinked in confusion.

Rikka sighed.  “Okay, I’m not gonna ask how many times you got held back, but for now…” she pointed to sky again.  The sun was melting behind a mountain and the sky was turning dark blue.  “We should get away from here.  The Raptors are about and it’s definitely not safe at night…”

“B-but what about the others…?” Asahina looked disappointed.

“We’ll have to look for them tomorrow… I get it, you really just want to know they’re all okay… but we can’t look for them if we wind up as dino-food.”  Rikka was a bit relieved though she didn’t have to face-off with the Raptors… yet.  She looked around.  “Ah, there!”

“Huh?  What’s there?” Asahina turned to look.  Oogami and Hagakure did the same.

Rikka was looking at a tree.  A large tree.  A  _ very _ large tree.

“What about it…?” Asahina questioned, an unsure expression on her face.

“We’re gonna stay up there for the night!”  Rikka exclaimed.

“W-what?!  I-I can’t climb!” Hagakure complained.

“It’s either in the tree or on the ground with the Raptors.”

“I-I love trees!  L-let’s go!” Hagakure dashed towards the tree.

Rikka sighed and followed.  Asahina and Oogami did too.

Upon reaching the tree Hagakure was already scampering up it.  Luckily the tree had a thick trunk and its odd, twisted shape allowed for a much easier climb.  Hagakure reached a wide and decently flat fork in the tree and stayed there.  “This okay?” He called down.

“Yep!”  Rikka called back.  She looked at Asahina and Oogami.  “You two go up first.  I’ll keep watch to make sure nothing’s coming.”

“O-okay… be careful.”  Asahina asked, climbing up the tree.  Oogami soon followed Asahina, making sure she didn’t fall.  Both reached the fork in the tree without much struggle.  Rikka climbed up to the fork and sat down after they made it.

“Isn’t this comfy?” Rikka smiled, placing her hands behind her head and leaning against the tree trunk.  She made herself right at home pretty easily in the tree.

“N-not really…” Hagakure said, shifting around to get comfortable.

“Your hair’s practically a pillow, you’ll be fine.” Rikka said, yawning and closing her eyes.

“You’re planning on sleeping?!” Hagakure panicked.  “W-what about the dinosaurs?!”

Rikka opened on eye to look at Hagakure.  “No carnivores are big enough to reach up here, and the smaller ones aren’t great climbers.  Only thing that could get up here are the Pterosaurs, but I think we’ll be okay.  Oh, Brachiosaurs could reach their heads up here too though.”

“Brachi… what?” Asahina asked, looking a little nervous.

“Brachiosaurus.  Don’t worry about it, it’s a peaceful plant-eater with a long neck.” Rikka smiled.  “They sing beautifully.”

Asahina sighed in relief.  “That’s good…”

“Mhm… now, let’s get some sleep.  We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”  Rikka closed her eye again.

Asahina yawned and nodded in agreement.  “Yeah…”

A loud but distant roar was heard.  Rikka recognized it as Rexy’s.  She smiled a bit but the students got a little scared, and scooted in a bit closer to Rikka.

Rikka opened her eyes a little surprised, then looked at the students.  She then smiled a little and closed her eyes again.  She was glad they had some faith or trust in her… honestly she wasn’t all too sure about herself, but with the students relying on her she had to trust in her abilities to get them through the situation.  She wanted to live up to her title of ‘Ultimate Dinosaur Expert’, even when she often doubted it.  With the thought of the students relying on her in mind, Rikka slowly drifted into sleep.

***

“K-Kirigiri-san we need to find somewhere to stay for the night… i-it’s way too dark to be walking around like this…” Naegi said as he and Kirigiri made their way through the jungle.  The sun had set just a few moments before, and the sky was darkening quickly.  If they didn’t find somewhere soon...

“Just a little further.” Kirigiri responded.

Naegi sighed, wondering where she was planning on going.  Then he stumbled on something.  He caught his balance again before falling, but looked down to see what he tripped on.  There was some weird metal track-looking thing on the ground.  It was leading off somewhere… perhaps Kirigiri had already noticed this and was following it… that’d explain why she’d want to keep going.  Maybe it led to the park…!

Kirigiri had stopped without Naegi noticing, and he gently bumped into her.  “S-sorry!” he said instantly, like it was an automatic response.

“It’s okay.  Just be careful where you’re going…” she said.  She was looking at something to her right.  Naegi glanced over and saw what looked to be a large building… though it wasn’t a new building.  It had clearly been there a long time; there were vines everywhere.  The jungle had reclaimed it.

“Is that a… building?  Out here?” Naegi asked.

Kirigiri didn’t answer, but instead walked up to the building, and headed up the old stone stairs.

“W-wait!” Naegi ran after her.

Kirigiri reached the door, and with a good push the door opened with a loud creak.  Before entering she peeked around; nothing seemed to be in there, so she proceeded with entering the building.  Naegi nervously followed closely behind.

“Close the door.” Kirigiri requested.

“O-okay…” Naegi tried pushing the door shut.  He was surprised how easily Kirigiri had gotten it open.  Clearly this door had been here a while.  When pushing with his hands didn’t get him anywhere, he shoved himself against the door with all his might and was able to slowly push it back into the closed position.  Then he quickly caught up with Kirigiri again.

Moonlight shone in through the building’s open roof, giving them a good amount of visibility.  The room itself was circular, with a staircase next to a wall.  They wouldn’t be able to go up it though, as it was broken in several places.  The ground was all dirt and vegetation, and there appeared to be fossils scattered everywhere.

“W-what is this place…?” Naegi asked, looking around.

“I’m… not sure…” Kirigiri said, walking over to a wall that had dinosaur paintings on it.  She placed her hand gently on it and brushed some dirt away from a Raptor painting.

_ Clash. _

Kirigiri’s eyes shot towards a door on her right that was open.   _ Something was in there. _

She slowly backed up from the wall.  She couldn’t see in the room; it was too dark.  But there was clattering coming from it.  Naegi froze and looked towards the room.

“W-what’s-”

The clattering stopped and was replaced with the sound of footsteps.  A figure came into view as it walked up to the doorframe.

Naegi’s heart skipped a beat… or several.

_ Raptor. _

The Raptor tilted its head curiously, looking at the two people before it.  Then it burst out of the room in a terrifying sprint.

“R-RUN!” Naegi yelled, turning and beginning to run towards the door.  Kirigiri did the same, but since she was the one further behind…

The Raptor jumped at Kirigiri, pushing her down.  She hit the ground, letting a small “Oof!” escape her lips.  

Naegi turned when he heard the noise.  “K-Kirigiri-san!”  He couldn’t get to her in time, she wouldn’t make it..!

Then the Raptor did something unexpected; instead of pinning Kirigiri down, it simply leapt away from her as quickly as it had leapt on her, then dashed towards Naegi.

“W-waah!” Naegi started running away.  Meanwhile Kirigiri was slowly pulling herself up.

The Raptor had no trouble pouncing on Naegi.  He fell on the ground too.  Again though, the Raptor jumped away, then headed back to the now-standing Kirigiri.  It pounced, but Kirigiri was ready this time, and she ducked last minute.

The Raptor missed Kirigiri and ended up crashing back into the room it came from.  Without hesitating, Kirigiri rushed over and forced the door shut.  She quickly looked around, and saw a bone lying near her.  She picked it up  and wedged it between the ground and the door, creating a sort of make-shift lock.  From inside the room, the Raptor stood up, and was peering through the rectangular window on the door.  Kirigiri backed away and went back over to Naegi to help him.

“W-what the hell…!” Naegi panted, rising to his feet.  “W-what was that all about…?!  H-how is there a Raptor all the way out here?!  W-why did it just pounce on us like that?!”

“It’s odd… Rikka-san was commenting on how dangerous they were.  But this one didn’t attack us it just… knocked us down.”  Kirigiri did her typical ‘thinking pose’ - a finger on her chin with the arm being supported by the other.  Then she placed her arms back at her sides, and walked over to the door again.

“K-Kirigiri-san, wait-!” Naegi warned.  Kirigiri didn’t pay attention, and kept walking towards the door.  Naegi shouldn’t worry too much though… there’s a ‘locked’ door between the two… and a sheet of glass on the window… it couldn’t get to her… right?

Kirigiri stopped in front of the door, looking at the Raptor.  The animal looked right back at her, tilting its head to one side.  Getting a good up-close view of the dinosaur’s head through the window, instead of just a blur running towards them, revealed that this Raptor was covered in snow-white feathers.  Its eyes were an icy blue, and were full of life.  The skin that was showing on its face was a very pale tan.  The Raptor appeared large, but still smaller compared to the Raptor skeleton they had seen the previous day.

Kirigiri leaned forward a little to get a better look.  Then, the exact thing Naegi  _ didn’t _ want to happen, happened.  With one powerful head-butt, the Raptor burst through the glass, its head going straight towards Kirigiri.  Kirigiri gasped and jumped back a little, missing the Raptor.  The Raptor reached its limit as to how far it could reach its head out through the window, and seemed to calm down.  It didn’t appear to have ever had the intention of biting her; it just didn’t want to feel completely locked away in that room.  The Raptor looked at Kirigiri and gently chirped.

Naegi was confused -  _ is it being friendly? _

“Hm…” Kirigiri exhaled a little; it sounded almost like a sigh of relief to Naegi.

Keeping her distance still, Kirigiri looked at the Raptor’s head and neck some more.  She noticed something that looked like a collar around the Raptor’s neck.  She wanted to get a closer view of it, but wasn’t sure what would happen if she reached for it.  The Raptor didn’t seem hostile, but Kirigiri knew well enough not to judge something just but its appearance - this could all be a façade, after all.  She wasn’t sure exactly how intelligent these animals were, but she didn’t want to risk it.  At the same time though, sometimes risks had to be taken to find out the truth and…

Kirigiri reached her hand out.  Slowly, but confidently.  She could hear Naegi panicking in the background.  She didn’t show any fear, in hopes of showing the animal that she wasn’t some terrified prey item.  The Raptor didn’t respond to her hand getting closer, and instead just looked at it.  Kirigiri continued slowly reaching, this time towards the collar.  As her hand paralleled the Raptor though, it jerked its head back slightly, and  _ pecked _ at her arm - like a bird.  It was a gentle peck, and since the dinosaur didn’t have a beak, it didn’t pinch or hurt in any way.

“Huh…?” Kirigiri looked confused, and moved her hand back slightly.  The raptor chirped and looked at her.  She blinked, then moved her hand back towards the collar.  The Raptor followed her hand with its head, and pecked at her again.  Again, Kirigiri drew her hand back.  “What are you doing…?”

The Raptor looked around a little.  It didn’t seem agitated, but it also seemed like it didn’t want her to see the collar.  She thought that at least, but then tested something else.  She raised one of her hands up, and snapped her fingers.  The Raptor’s attention switched to her snapping fingers.  

“Good…” Kirigiri said quietly.  Continuing to snap her fingers every few seconds to keep its attention, she easily moved her other hand in and held up the tag on the collar.  The Raptor didn’t even notice; Kirigiri guessed the animal wasn’t trying to stop her from seeing it, but rather the animal was just curious and playful.

“Number 11… Female.” Kirigiri read off the tag.  She retreated her hand and lowered her other one, losing the Raptor’s focus.  The Raptor stopped looking at Kirigiri and retracted her head and neck back through the window.

“Huh?” Naegi asked.

“She’s wearing a collar.  That’s what the tag on it said.” Kirigiri explained.

“N-number 11?!  T-they just call her by a number?!” Naegi asked, shocked.  “T-that makes her sound more like a lab experiment than a living animal…”

“Perhaps that’s what she was then.  A test.” Kirigiri said, thinking.  “A test to see what they could make.”

“O-or maybe it’s one of the Raptors from the park…  Rikka-san didn’t exactly say what they looked like to us…”

“True… though I find it odd they’d leave a collar with a number on it, and with a specification of sex.”  Kirigiri commented.

The room was slowly getting dark by the second; some dark clouds were passing over the moon… perhaps a storm was coming?

Kirigiri looked up at the sky through the open roof then back at the Raptor.  The Raptor was calmly standing in front of the door’s window still, just looking out.

“She doesn’t seem dangerous but I don’t want to take any chances.  We’ll leave her locked in there for the night.  She shouldn’t be able to get out, she definitely can’t fit through the window but…” Kirigiri eyed the bone that was jamming the door shut,  She glanced around a little, found another fossil, and picked it up and placed it between the door and the floor, just like the other one.  “Just as a precaution.”

Naegi nodded in agreement.  The Raptor seemed oblivious to what they were doing.

“I suggest we rest now.  I think we’ll be okay in here.”  Kirigiri said.  She didn’t wait for Naegi to answer and instead walked over to the wall under the stairs, sitting down and leaning against the wall.

Naegi didn’t immediately follow, and gave a quick glance at the Raptor.  She seemed to be settling down and he watched as she disappeared from sight, laying down behind the door.  Then, Naegi felt something drip on his head.  “Hm…?” he looked up.  Rain was starting to come through the roof, and it was picking up speed scarily fast.  “Eh!” Naegi quickly ran under the stairs where Kirigiri was, plopping down next to her.  He shook his head and some water drops flew from his hair. 

“You weren’t expecting the rain to come that quickly, were you?” Kirigiri asked, a slight smile of amusement on her face.

“I-I didn’t even know it was going to rain…” Naegi sheepishly admitted.

“There were some pretty dark clouds passing in front of the moon… so I assumed it might rain.” Kirigiri said.  “At least you didn’t get drenched.”

“Y-yeah…” Naegi said.  He quickly realized he felt exhausted;  he yawned and leaned back against the wall.  The atmosphere was surprisingly colder now thanks to the rain paired with the cool night air.

Kirigiri also leaned back against the wall, gently hugging her knees to try and keep herself warmer.  “Naegi-kun, can I ask you something real quick?” 

“H-huh?  Oh yeah, what is it?” Naegi looked at her.

“Something’s been bothering me… about Ikusaba’s death.”  Kirigiri looked at the ground.

“Hm…?  W-well don’t you think we’d all be bothered by it…?  I mean… our classmate  _ died. _ ”

“Yes, but I mean the cause of death…”

“What about it…?  A grenade went off…”  Naegi’s brow furrowed, confused.

“That’s it exactly.  A grenade.  Do you remember what Ikusaba-san’s talent was?” Kirigiri asked, now looking at Naegi.

“Ultimate Soldier… but… w-wait…” 

“So you caught on.  The Ultimate Soldier of all people should’ve easily been able to avoid such a weapon.  She’s trained to deal with such things… so how could she just simply cease to exist because of that…” Kirigiri was thinking hard.

“W-well it’s not impossible…  I mean, even if you’re the best at something, mistakes happen...” Naegi said.

“Yes but I have the feeling that didn’t play a part in this… there was ample time to avoid the explosion.  Someone like her would’ve known to jump off the boat as soon as she saw the grenade, but she didn’t.  She stayed on the boat.” Kirigiri explained.

“E-Enoshima-san didn’t leave the boat either… m-maybe Ikusaba-san wanted to stay with her…?” Naegi suggested.

“That’s a possibility, but I feel Ikusaba-san would’ve pushed Enoshima-san off the boat with her if she really wanted to keep her sister safe…”

“A-are you suggesting she purposely stayed on the boat to… kill herself…?” Naegi gulped.  Why would Ikusaba-san do that?

“While that’s not out of the realm of possibilities, I was thinking more of some sort of foul play being involved.” Kirigiri said.

“So like… s-someone didn’t let her get off the boat…?  O-or even pushed her into the explosion?!”

“Exactly.” Kirigiri nodded.

“B-but… who would?!” Naegi couldn’t believe that.  If that were the case, it had to have been one of his classmates who did it - and one who didn’t jump off the boat was most likely the culprit. 

“I’m not sure.  There could be other possibilities too, but that one feels very likely to me…” Kirigiri’s voice faded.  “Anyways… I suggest we get some rest.  We have some investigating around here to do tomorrow… and we have to find our way to the park, before that helicopter is supposedly going to arrive.”

“Y-yeah…” Naegi said, still trying to wrap his head around one of his friends possibly being responsible for Ikusaba’s death.

Kirigiri rested her head on the wall, closing her eyes and still hugging her knees.  Naegi was about to close his eyes as well, but out of the corner of his sight he noticed Kirigiri shiver a little.  It made sense for her to, she was wearing a skirt at night with a rainstorm going on.  He knew she wouldn’t like this, but he didn’t want her to just be shivering all night and unable to sleep.  He quietly look off his blazer and cautiously reached over and poked her arm a little.

“Kirigiri-san…?”

“Hm…?” Kirigiri responded without moving or opening her eyes.

“U-um here…” He held out his blazer towards her.

She opened an eye to see what he was offering.  Upon seeing him holding his blazer out to her, she opened both eyes and turned her head towards him, “I’m fine,  I don’t need it.  Thank you for your concern though.”

Naegi wasn’t surprised with her response.  “Well... um... I-I just noticed you shiver a little and y’know…” he was looking down in front of him and avoiding all eye contact with Kirigiri.  “I don’t want you to be focused on how cold it is instead of getting some rest… b-besides!  I’m alright without it, I have a hoodie and pants on!  Y-you’re wearing a skirt so maybe you could use this as some sort of… makeshift… u-um blanket or something…?”

_ Dammit, Naegi!  Why do you have to be so awkward about it?!  _

Kirigiri thought for a few moments.  “Very well, that logic makes sense.”  Naegi felt a release of pressure when she took the blazer.

He looked up happily.  “I-I’m glad!”  It was hard to see in the dark, but Naegi swore she gave him a small smile.

She placed the blazer over herself like a blanket, though tried to cover the bare part of her legs as much as possible.  “Good night,” she said before closing her eyes.

“N-night!” Naegi responded, smiling still.  He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes as well.

He knew this wouldn’t be the most comfortable sleep, nor would he sleep very easily knowing there were predatory dinosaurs out there, and even one in the same building but…

With her there, he was able to feel at least some comfort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Doodle page at the end instead of a comic because why not!)  
> Annnnd there we go.  
> Choose your favorite raptor! Blossom (red/alpha)? Sprite (blue)? Slasher (featherless white)? Number 11 (feathers)?  
> Hell, can Number 11 even be trusted? You saw what happened when Leon got too close to Sprite.
> 
> Dead Participants
> 
> 1\. Mukuro Ikusaba  
> 2\. Leon Kuwata  
> 3\. Mondo Owada
> 
> 15/18 Survivors Left
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
